The New Girl
by JMProductions
Summary: **Discontinued! Being Redone!**** When a new girl comes into town, and meets a "group of friends", the first thing on her mind: Danger. Is destiny giving her another chance or is this just another curse? OC
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

By: JMProductions011

Intro

Okay this is my first fanfic EVER, so yeah. I've been working on a story similar to this. I am in a "YGO" phase right now, and well I don't know how to control it. So this is purely made up by myself. It's a story that hopefully I would send in one day, to bring back YGO (orginal version). Now since it's a fanfic, there are a couple of differences. For example: Atem, Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura have there own bodies. For now…..

Well enough talking ENJOY!

Chapter 1- Hallway Trouble

*_BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

The alarm went off. Ryou's eyes opened. "Oh my." He shut the alarm off. _6:45. Oh no! I'm going to be late!_ He thought to himself. He ran quickly down the stairs, ate some breakfast, and quickly got dressed. "Hmm. Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice." He said out loud. He only really had his school uniform, his blue and white striped T-shirt, or his wool sweater. And he vowed he would never wear THAT ever again. Sure he liked it, but MAN he got so many nasty comments from wearing it. He quickly looked at the clock. School was going to start in 25 minutes! "Oh no! Must hurry, MUST HURRY!" He went to the bathroom to comb his hair, and WAS THAT A STRUGGLE! He had hair like no one else. It was white, and long. Very long, all the way to his back. He had bangs, which _always_ got in his face. He brushed it, and it looked very nice. After that, he buttoned up his uniform, and headed out. When he got outside his two friends were waiting for him: Yugi Mouto & Tea Gardner.

"Hey Ryou!" Yugi said in a cheery voice.

"Hi Yugi! Hi Tea!" Bakura said.

"Ready to get to school?" Tea said seeming excited for once.

"You bet!" Ryou replied.

"Yeah today is going to be super special awesome!" Yugi said and then smiled.

These two were Ryou's friends, and Ryou also had 3 other friends: Tristen Taylor, Joey Wheeler, and Duke Delvin. Sure, they weren't the brightest in the bunch, but they were his friends. Ryou was the second newest one in the group (Duke was the newest). He had been to other schools, but well….. Let's just say he kinda "lost" his friends. But Ryou never talked about it. NEVER. He had some not-so-great experiences with one person. Yeah. It didn't go so well. But he thought to himself: _Past is past. We're in the present right now, and we'll make the future. _

On the way to school, they noticed a limo pull up in the school's drive-way. A driver opened the door, and out came a girl. She wasn't in uniform, but she had long black hair and black bangs. Her hair was pulled up in a pony-tail. She looked the same age as Yugi, Bakura, and Tea. Bakura said to himself _Who the heck is she? _He shrugged and moved on.

_New Girl's POV_

_Gawd I friggin' hate school_ She said to herself. As she entered the building, everyone was staring at her.

"Who's that?"

"Wow, look at that fine body"

"She's pretty."

She smiled, and continued walking. _No way in heck I would ever be with any of them. I promised myself that __long long__ ago._ When she got into the principal's office, she said out loud:

"Um, excuse me sir. I'm here for the uniform." The principal turned around his chair, and said:

"Oh hello there. You must be our new student. Sameelya?

"Um its pronounced Sa-mall-ya. But I spell it S-A-M-A-L-I-A.

"Oh I'm sorry. That's a lovely name."

"Thank you sir. Anyway, I'm here to pick up my uniform, and my schedule.

"Oh yes. Of course. Well, here is your uniform" He handed me a pink jacket and white shirt, with a blue skirt, "And here is your schedule." He handed me a blue slip of paper. It had my classes, and my locker number and combo.

"Um, excuse me sir."

"Yes?" He replied.

"I hate to be a grudge, but I really don't feel comfortable wearing one of these." I showed him the skirt. _There is no way in hell I am, going to wear this friggin' skirt! No way buddy! _I thought to myself.

"Oh.. Well we really don't have anything but those. I mean-"

"Could I wear pants?" I cut him off.

"Oh, sure! Of course!" He handed me a nice pair of pants.

"Thank you so much. I really do appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Now please do tell your father I said Hi.

"Sure thing. Thank you." I smiled. Everyone wanted to make sure my father was happy. If he wasn't… well let's not go there.

"Have a nice day!" The principal smiled and waved good-bye. I shut his door, and went straight for the bathroom.

When I put on the pants, they were comfortable. "This is SO much better than a stupid skirt." After that I put on the white shirt, and the pink jacket. I didn't care for pink, but its okay…. I guess. I walked out of the bathroom with my bag on my shoulders. I was looking around for my locker, when I noticed every guy was looking at me. _Great, now I'm going to blend in JUST perfect._ I thought to myself. When I looked at the blue slip it said:

Ms. Samalia Stone.

Locker Number: 201

Combination: 36-12-21

"21" I loved that number. It reminded me of luck. I don't know why, so don't ask.

I looked at the locker's numbers.

"198…199…200…201!" I said. "Here we go my locker." I started with the first number. 36. Then I twisted it to 12. When I was about to go to the last number, 2 boys were chasing each other, and one of them ran into me. He ran off, and all my stuff was on the hallway floor.

I yelled, "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING MORONS!" I hate how people are so idiotic sometimes. It makes me so mad. No not mad, more like ENRAGED. I went down to pick up my books and my spare clothes, when a boy stood over me. He bent down to-dare I say- help me.

"Oh my. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh yeah…..I'm-" I stopped. This boy was different. He had the same features as… _Oh stop it! _I said to myself. _There is_ _that's the same guy! I mean look! He is way too innocent. Ask for his name! Do it!_

"Hello?"

"Huh?" I snapped outta it. "Oh sorry, yeah I'm fine. Thanks."

"So you play duel monsters eh?" He asked with a grin on his face. Not an evil one, a sweet kind one.

"Oh yeah. But my favorite card is this" I lifted up the "Change of Heart" card. "The Change of Heart"

He just looked at me funny.

_Ryou's POV_

_No way! That's impossible. _I said to myself.

"Really? That was my favorite card too!"

"Cool." She said.

I looked at her eyes. They were so beautiful. They were brown. No. They were green. No. They were like a light shade of purple with a slight hint of red. They were gorgeous. And her hair looked so silky, and beautiful.

"Well, I've got to go to class."

"Let me take you. What class do you have?"

"Room 108: Mr. Ranter."

"So do I! Here I'll show you the way!"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think your fan club wants to do that for you."

"Huh?" She pointed at the 5 girls across from me giggling and staring.

"RYOU! OH RYOU! WE'LL TAKE YOU TO CLASS!" They said all excited. As I watched them come closer, the girl was walking away.

"Wait! Wait!" She was already halfway to the class, far enough for her not to hear me.

_Damn it. _I thought.


	2. The New Student

Chapter 2- The New Student

Okay so here is chapter 2! Enjoy!

_Samalia's POV_

"Well, THAT was creepy." I said. "He is like every boy I know. Popular and has all the girls. Which means one thing: He's arrogant as hell." I walked in the room, and there were seats filled up. It looked like there was probably about 30 to 35 seats in the classroom. I went up to the teacher and said:

"Um… excuse me. I'm the new student."

"Oh yes. Hello there. You must be Samalia."

"Yup, that's me."

"Well here are your books." He handed me what looked like a 270 paged book. "And here are your notes that you missed." It looked like a 50 paged stack of words. Ugh. Thank God I learned how to read Japanese.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now just stay in the hallway for now."

"Um…. Sure." I went in the hallway.

He went up to the podium. _Oh Gawd, please not a big introduction. I hate that. PLEASE!_

"Class settle down now. I SAID SETTLE DOWN!" Everyone sat up straight, and they were all silent. "Ahem. Now as I was saying, we have a new student. Come one in."

I did what I was told, and walked in. I smiled, and gave a wink. That was my signature. Giving my right eye wink.

"Now this is…. Samalia. Samalia would you like to write your name on the board?"

"Uh…sure. I spelled out in Japanese. S-A-M-A-L-I-A . "But please call me Sam." I said.

"Now lets see. Ah! You can sit next to Ryou Bakura.

My eyes got wide. _STOP IT! OUT OF YOUR HEAD NOW! NOW! _I said. I took a deep breath.

"Um, who is Ryou?"

"Ryou please stand up." The teacher said. A boy stood up. It was the same boy who helped me.

I rolled my eyes, and sat in the desk next to him.

"I hope your fan girls don't kill me." I smiled.

_Ryou's POV_

_Samalia? Hmm.. Samalia. What a beautiful name. _I thought to myself. As we started class, I noticed she was drawing. I couldn't see what, but it looked like she was angry. I was thinking why. Beats me. I continued writing notes. When she was finished with her drawing, she flipped to another page, and drew some more. She was drawing the pyramids found in Egypt. That didn't make any sense to me, since we are in Japan. _Maybe she has an interest in archeology. _I said to myself. That was my answer. Then, she dropped her pencil. Being a kind boy, I helped, but she went for it. I accidently touched her wrist. Her eyes got wide. Not wide in shock, but in… Pain. She grabbed her wrist right away. It was her left hand, which I found odd. Her left hand was shaking. She was trying not to overreact, but I could tell she needed help.

"Are you okay?"

"I… I'm fine." The bell rang and she ran out the door.

I noticed that we had all the same classes, which I found odd. When school was over I went over to Yugi and the gang.

"Hey guys!" I said being friendly.

"Hey Ryou! What's up?"Joey said. He was sorta the cool dude from down the street.

"Nothing. Hey did you meet the new girl?"

"Yeah, she seemed okay. Man she is really hot. What did you think of her?"

"I thought she was nice." I said. "The only thing was I tried to help her by picking up a pencil, and I touched her arm. Not on purpose of course! But she seemed in pain."

"Really that's weird. I saw her holding on to her wrist the whole time during class." Said Tristen.

"I hope she's okay." Yugi said. Yugi _always _gets over worried.

"Yeah, but she refuses to wear the school uniform! That is soooo unfair!"

"Can't you tell that Tea is jealous?" Joey said with a laugh.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! I JUST DON'T THINK ITS FAIR THAT-"

"What's not fair?" Said Samalia with her hand in her pockets. She looked so beautiful. The light was hitting her perfect.

"Oh nothing." Tea said.

"Hey umm.. you." She pointed to me. "It's Ryou, right?"

"Yeah. My name is Ryou."

"Yeah, um I just wanted to say Thanks and I'm Sorry."

"For what?" I replied.

"Well, thanks for helping me with my stuff, and I'm sorry for being a jerk to you. No guy has ever been so nice to me before."

"Oh," I was shocked. "Um, you're welcome. And no problem." I smiled. But she didn't smile back.

"Anyway, I'm Sam." She said to our group.

"I'm Yugi."

"I'm Joey"

"I'm Tristen"

"And I'm Tea"

"And I-" Right when she was about to speak, a limo pulled up. The window rolled down.

"Samalia, are you coming or not?" That voice was all too familiar. It was SETO KAIBA!

"Oh yeah! One second!" Kaiba rolled his eyes, and said, "Fine but hurry. Time IS money."

"Sorry guys! I'll see you later. Nice meeting you all." She ran into the limo, and sat next to Kaiba.

_Damn it. Seto already has her. _


	3. Buisness & Loneliness

Woo hoo! Chapter 3! HURRAY! Okay idk if you like the long chapters, but I kinda do so whatevs!

Oh I forgot to say something: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL! NOTHING ZERO, ZIP, GOOSEGG! Just wanted to make that clear!

ENJOY!

Chapter 3- Business & Loneliness

_Samalia's POV_

When I got to my house, I sat in the business room. I sat across from Kaiba. Ugh how sometimes I despised him. He was so un-emotional. My parents loved Seto. They thought he was my soul mate. I laugh so hard when people say that. Seto and I are kinda like oil and water, we don't mix well. The reason people think we are "soul mates" is because we spend time together. People think we are going on dates, and going to dinner. Trust me that is so wrong. We do business. My parents are in partnership with Kaiba Corp. My "parents" (I usually don't say that for I am adopted) are always out of town. They go to different countries to see what are the "hottest" trends now. Joy.

"No we spilt it 50 percent even."

"No we get 55 and you get 45"

"NO WE GET 50 PERCENT AND YOU GET 50 PERCENT! TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT KAIBA!"

"Fine, fine. Just sign" He said so confidently. I took the contract, read it over carefully.

"Are you going to sign it or not?" He said after 3 minutes had passed.

"Dear God Kaiba, how stupid do you think I am?" I said. "I'll sign it, but you need to take out this and this." I pointed out a line.

"Fine" He said. He seemed mad that I caught on that fast.

"Now get the heck outta my house."

"Fine nice doing business with you."

"Same here." Kaiba left. Thank God. The phone rang. I picked it up and saw who it was it was Yugi. _How the hell did he get my friggin' phone number? _ I asked myself. I hit the "talk" button.

"Hello?" I asked

"S..Samalia?" Yugi asked.

"Yes this is she." I answered.

"Oh hey there! Phew! Finally got the right number! Anyway, I was wondering if you and my friends would wanna hang out?"

"Um… one second." _Should I? I mean I have nothing else to do. Oh why not?_ "Yugi?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"I'd love to." I answered.

"Great! There's a couple of people I want you to meet! Meet me at Ryou's apartment." I wrote down the address, and hung up. _Ryou's apartment. He doesn't live with anybody? That's odd._ She went into her room. Purple and black. She went into her walk-in closet. Okay how about this. She changed into a light-blue shirt, with a black vest over the top, and her black jeans. She grabbed her sandals on her way out the door.

_RYOU'S POV_

"Oh man! Oh man! They'll be here any minute!" I said. I was in panic mode. All my friends-well most of them- are gonna be here any minute. A heard a knock at the door. _CRAP THAT'S THEM!_ I thought. I opened the door. I was disappointed, "What do you guys want?"

"Oh come on Ryou." Said the tall Egyptian. It was Marik Ishtar. My yami's b...Boy... I can't say that word. He let himself in.

"So how's it going?" He said. He sat on the couch, and took his shoes off.

"Please, now isn't a good time."

"A good time for what?" Said the guy behind me. I literally jumped. It was-of course- my Yami. Bakura. Sometimes he is a really good guy, but not usually. Let's just say before he got his own body, he was the reason I "lost" all my friends. Not really lost, he just put their souls into imamate objects. How kind of him…

"Bakura please! You need to leave. I've got friends coming over." Bakura smiled, and not in a good way. Bakura looks just like me except his hair is messier, eyes are darker, and he's a good 5-6 inches taller than me. Oh and he likes to wear black. A lot.

"Well, whad'ya know, Ryou got some friends for once." He tasseled my hair, but I managed to get away from him. I hate it when he does that.

"Hey do you have any food around here?" Marik asked.

"Geeze Marik, I don't know which one of you eats more: Ryou or you."

"Hey! I'm hungry!"

"GUYS GET THE HECK OUTTA MY HOUSE!"

"Chill, Ryou. We won't bother you and your friends." He paused "After all this used to be my house."

"Yeah and then you moved in with Marik! And stop messing up the house, I've got a girl coming" I stopped and covered my house.

Bakura looked awed at me.

_BAKURA'S POV_

_A girl? Did he just say a girl? _I thought to myself.

"A girl, eh? Well, it's about time!"

"Stop it! You're such a jerk!" Ryou said. He was angry at me, but I didn't really give a- I won't say that work.

"Awww who is it Ryou! Tell Tell Tell!" Marik said. He always got excited like this.

"Fine. Her name is-" The door bell rang.

"Thank you God" Ryou said. He answered the door. It was Yugi, Tea, Joey, Duke, and of course HIM. _Why the hell does __he__ have to be here?_ Of course, he's Yugi's Yami. Perfect. Atem was here.

"Hey Ryou!" Yugi said.

"Hi Yugi!" Ryou replied.

"Um Ryou…" Joey pointed to me and Marik.

"Yeah, they kinda let themselves in." Ryou said.

"Don't worry. I'll be a good boy. I won't hurt anyone or send them to the shadow realm. I promise." I said.

"Fine. But if you do ANYTHING!" Ryou said. He… he was actually_ yelling _at me. I was astonished.

"Okay lets go in the game room." They all went into Ryou's game room to play some bull crap. I was watching TV. Well, not TV, my favorite movie: Cannibal Holocaust. I adore that movie.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Marik started jumping up and down.

"THAT'S HER! THAT'S HER" Marik said. Ryou started running to the door.

"I'LL GET IT! I'LL GET IT!" Ryou said. He opened the door and-

~Just have to wait and find out ;) ~


	4. Bad Romance

Okay, I had a lot of ideas on which way this was going, but here it is! ;)

I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 4- Bad Romance

_RYOU'S POV_

"I'll get it!" I shouted. I nearly tripped over my feet, because I was so excited. I made sure my hair was nice, cleared my throat, and opened the door.

"Uh, I have 2 pizzas for a 'Ryou'." The pizza guy said.

"Oh here." I handed him the money, and he gave the pizzas to me. Guess getting all that excited was for nothing. _Darn it….._

_SAMALIA'S POV_

I was walking on my way to Ryou's Apartment building. I had my iPod Touch in my hand and earphones in my ears. I was listening to one of my favorite songs "Bad Romance". It wasn't my "favorite" song to say. It was what I called my "coping" song. Let's just say that I had a recent (not really recent) breakup. And he was soooo wrong for me, but in my and his eyes that made him more right. Confusing, right? The one line always reminded me about it. When I FINALLY got to the address, I noticed a couple of cars, and a motorcycle that said "TAYLOR" on it. That was Tristen's of course. _Damn it. I'm late_. I thought. I went up to 11 B, Ryou's apartment. I knocked on the door. I heard a loud thud. I cleared my voice to sound "sweeter".

_RYOU'S POV_

"NO! I'M GETTING THE DOOR BAKURA!" I pushed Bakura out of the way. God, he was so annoying sometimes. I ran to the door, and opened it.

"Hey Ryou!" she said.

"Hey Sam!" I replied. "Come on in!"

_BAKURA'S POV _

"So who's your friend?" Bakura asked. When I took a slight look at her, her eyes got wide. So did mine.

"This is Sam. She is the new girl at school." Ryou replied.

"Um Bakura, do you have any bandages?" Sam asked. I noticed her wrist was bleeding. Could it be?

"Oh yeah sure! Are you okay?" Ryou asked all worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said all cool.

"Okay sit right there, and I'll be back." Ryou pointed to the chair, gave me a look, and went to the bathroom to get his first-aid kit.

She sat down, and was clutching her wrist tightly. It was bleeding pretty badly. The aroma of the blood was so tasty. No I'm not a vampire. God, people ALWAYS think that. Anyway, I walked over to her.

"Do I-"

"No you don't" She said so quickly.

"Are you okay?" I asked TRYING to sound kind.

"Yeah, it happens A LOT" She said quickly and angry.

"How did you get it?" I asked.

She smiled in an evil way. "Well, do you want me to lie or tell the truth? There are 2 stories." She said.

"Tell me the-"

"I'M BACK!" Ryou said. He tried to wrap the girl's arm, but she said she wanted to do it herself.

"Okay lets go in the game room." Ryou said. She nodded and they went in the game room.

"Well she seems nice." Marik said.

"Whatever." I said. _Why do I think I know her?_


	5. Tea VS Samalia: The Battle

Okay, I know the last chapter was really short. So yeah. Anyway, the reason the title is called Tea vs Samalia the Ultimate Super Ultra Battle, is cuz I wanted it to sound semi-awesome. ALSO _THIS STORY_ is right after the battle city finals. Just wanted to let you know. And another thing: this is a fanfic, so they can have their own bodies!By the way if you didn't get the Cannibal Holocaust and the super special awesome joke, you haven't seen YGOTAS. (Yugioh the Abridged Sereies) XD Enjoy!

Chapter 5- Tea VS Samalia: The Ultimate Super Ultra Battle

_RYOU'S POV_

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Sam replied.

I remembered when I had a wound like that on my left upper arm. It was in the Battle City Tournament. I shuttered, and went down the hallway with her.

"Here we are." I said. I opened the door, and there was Yugi, Pharaoh, Tristen, Duke, Joey, and Tea.

"HEY SAM!" Yugi said all excited. He gave her a hug.

"Hi Yugi." She said awkwardly. Yugi looked at her wrist, and got all freaked out.

"O my gosh! What happened? Are you okay? Do you need to go to a hospital. Tristan will take you-"

"Yugi relax. I'm fine. This happens all the time. Don't worry about, I'm used to it."

"Oh okay. Well I want you to meet my Yami. Atem." Yugi pointed to the Pharaoh. He was wearing his "bondage slave" outfit. He smiled at her and waved.

"Hello there. Yugi has told me lots about you." He said.

She smiled back "So you are a Yami and Yugi is the lighter side?"

"Yes that is correct." He answered. I felt left out so I said

"Yeah so am I. The dude back there was my Yami. His name is Bakura." Right when I said the word "Bakura" Sam's eyes light up and she kept on bleeding.

"Oh really? So that's why he looks like you so much?" She said. I nodded.

"Wow you have a really big game room." She said.

"I bet you Kaiba and you have lots more fun when you two are on dates." Joey said.

Sam busted out laughing. "M…Me and Kaiba?" She laughed so hard tears were coming to her eyes. "Please I have more of a chance of going out with that bully kid at school then with Kaiba!"

"So wait a sec, you're NOT dating Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Heck no!" Sam said in total laughter.

"Then why did you leave with him earlier today?" I asked.

"Okay there's something you should know: One: I'm adopted. Two: My adopted parents are in partnership with Kaiba Corp. Three: I was doing a business deal with him earlier today. Four: I would NEVER EVER go out with Kaiba in a million years." She said. Everyone (including myself) was just looking at her funny. Then everyone busted into laughter.

"Oh thank God you weren't dating that rich boy!" Joey said.

"Well, now that's cleared up. Who wants to play DDR?" Tea said.

"I will." Sam replied.

"Okay. But just to warn you I am really good." Tea said.

"Yeah, she's saving money to go to New York someday." Yugi said.

"In America?" Sam asked. "Oh it's great there. I went on a business trip with my parents once. Anyway, I may surprise you." She said.

"Okay lets go." Tea said. They stepped on the machine, and I turned it on.

"What song do you want?" I asked.

"Do you have any American songs?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"How about Bad Romance by Lady Gaga?" Tea said.

"I love that song!" Sam replied.

"Okay then let's do that one!" Tea said. I selected that song and it began.

"Just to warn you I kinda sing along." Tea said.

"So do I!" Sam said and smiled.

_ATEM'S POV_

When I first saw the girl, I swore I had seen her before. I moved on. Tea and the girl (I think her name is Sam) were dancing and singing. But Sam was beating her easy. She was dancing all over the place. She was hitting perfect every time. They were on the bridge part. The line goes:

"I want your love. I don't wanna be friends."

Then it goes into French (I believe) but when Sam said it, she said it in a different language. Not Japanese, not American, not even French. But somehow I knew what it was. To translate she said:

_Long time no see oh Thief and King of mine._

I thought to myself _what is she talking about?_ That's when it hit me. She was speaking Egyptian. That's why only I could hear it. I turned around, and there was Bakura. He was in shocked. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was wide open. In the end, Sam had won by a good 450 points.

"Wow! You're really good!" Tea said.

"Thanks, you too!" Sam said, and smiled.

"Um, Sam. I think we need to talk to you about something." Yugi said worried.

"Yeah Yugi? What is it?" Sam replied.

"Well, we need to tell you the truth about Atem and Bakura." Yugi said. That's when I, Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Tristen, Duke, and Tea told her about the whole story. We told her about duelist kingdom, & the battle city tournament. We told her about Bakura taking over & the fact that I was a Pharaoh. The whole time she was unemotional. She never once reacted. She nodded the whole time.

"Well, that's an amazing story. Although I kinda already knew some of it." She said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi said.

"I saw your millennium puzzle. I like to study ancient Egypt, and I learned about it at that museum in town."

"HEY THAT'S MY SISTER YOU WERE TALKING TO THE OTHER DAY! NO WONDER I THOUGHT I SAW YOU BEFORE! BUT YOU LOOKED-" Marik stopped.

"Yes, I was there." Sam said but gave a look to Marik.

"Hey I have an idea!" Tea said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"How about we like have a concert!" Tea said.

"I'm totally in for that!" Sam said.

"Okay we each do 3 fast songs, and 3 slow songs. Ryou can we use your singing machine?"

"Yes, of course!" Ryou said. He got a remote and hit a button. A T-Shaped platform came out. It looked like a stage. "There you go. Pick the song you want to do. They are all the instrumental versions.

The girls looked at the songs and they each picked there's. That's when I started to see who this new girl really was…..

Hoped you guys liked! Please review!


	6. Emotional Bleeding

Okay, so this is chapter 6. This is my favorite one that I have written SO FAR. This one is all focusing on music. If you know some of these songs, then you will understand. Well enough chitter chatter. You know the drill: I OWN NOTHING! (I wish I did though) enjoy

Chapter 6- Emotional Bleeding

_RYOU'S POV_

"Okay are you guys ready?" I asked. We all sat down. It went me, Tristen, Joey, Yugi, and Pharaoh. Before we started I noticed Marik and Bakura walked in.

"Can we watch?" Marik begged. I shrugged.

"I guess." So Bakura sat next to the Pharaoh which made me giggle a little, and Marik was on the end.

Tea sung her first song, it was "Fever" by Cascada. It was Sam's turn. She said her order was going to be all her fast songs first, and her other 3 slow songs last. I found that interesting. She played the music. I recognized it right away, it was "Disturbia". She had a REALLY good voice. Whenever the line went "It's a thief in the night to come and grab you" she pointed to Bakura and did a hand motion of grabbing someone. Then when the line went "It's like the darkness is the light" She would either point to the Pharaoh or Bakura and then point to either me or Yugi. I felt that was kinda cool. I liked the song, because the song really goes with either me or Marik best. I mean if you would listen to the lyrics you would understand.

Tea's next song was "Every time we Touch" by (once again) Cascada. It was good. Then was Samalia's turn. Her song was "Gypsy Woman" The style of the song was Egyptian. When Atem heard the beat, his eyes got wide. I had no clue why. She did the dance routine during the intro. It was she was like a dancer. The Pharaoh's eyes got wider, and they looked more concerned. Even Bakura looked worried. Anyway, that one was great. On the line it goes "Out of all the thieves that train her. None of them could take her!" She looked right at Bakura again! But I couldn't figure out why though!

Tea's last song was "You Belong With Me". We could all tell she was referring to Yugi. Sometimes it's so obvious when she just throws herself at him. Ugh. Sam walked up with a big grin on her face. Before she played the music she said

"Okay Bakura, all of these guys have told me about you, and I decided to dedicate a song to you. So this one is for you." She played the music. I had heard of this song. It was called "Haters" by Hillary Duff. After the first line everyone was busting up with laughter. One of the lines goes "You say your boyfriend's sweet and kind, but you still got your eyes on mine. Your best friend's got her eyes on yours. It all goes on behind closed doors." When that line was said she pointed to Marik (to represent the boyfriend), then she pointed to me (representing her boyfriend which made me happy) then she pointed to tea (to represent the friend). I swear Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Pharaoh, and Duke were off their chairs laughing. They wouldn't stop laughing through the whole thing. When she was done everyone was laughing but Bakura. Even Marik and Tea were laughing! I will admit, it was VERY funny.

Tea sung her first slow song. I forgot what it was. I cared so much about hearing Sam's song. When she came out she said:

"Okay I know that last one was really funny, but the songs I picked are very serious to me. So please don't laugh because these songs fit me and the people I am thinking about more than you know." She started. It was a song called "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson. The song was beautiful. It fit her voice really well. On the line where it says "It's like you're a ghost. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sam stared right at Bakura. I was so confused now. She did an amazing job. Tea said that she was going to do her last 2, and Sam would close it off. So Tea did her last 2 songs. (I THINK one of them was Happy) It was Sam's turn. That's when I truly knew I could totally trust her.

Her first song was "Taking Over Me". It was truly an amazing song.

_You don't remember me but I remember you._

She looked right at Bakura again.

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do._

She smiled.

_I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have be with you. _

She pressed on her neck to show that she was struggling to breathe.

_To live, to breathe, you're taking over me. _

That line made me shutter. That line was daunting.

_Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had._

She walked over to Bakura. Now I was getting suspicious.

_BAKURA'S POV_

She walked over to me, and continued on.

_You saw me mourning me love for you, and touched my hand._

She took off the bandage, and showed me the mark. My body was in total shock. It's the same mark…

_I knew you loved me then._

She walked away.

_I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you. To live, to breathe, you're taking over me. _

_I look in the mirror, and see your face. If I look deep enough._

I don't know why, but those lyrics were getting to me. It was if I wanted to feel sorry for her. THAT'S RIGHT ACTUALLY FEEL SORRY FOR SOME ONE!

_So many things that are inside that are just like you are taking over._

Once again she showed her hand. When she showed it, it looked like she was in pain.

Her voice was now softer

_I believe in you. _

_I'll give up everything just to find you._

It sounded like she was crying a little

_I have to be with you. To live, to breathe, you're taking over me!_

_I believe in you._

_I'll give up __everything__ just to find you_

_I have to be with you. To live, to breathe,_

_You're taking over me. _

The song was finished. Everyone was in awe. They all clapped. Including myself.

Before she did her last song she said.

"Okay, this is probably my favorite song. Um… Let's just say it's fits me too perfect."

She started playing the song. It was "Missing" by the same group. She started singing.

_Please Please Forgive Me _

_But I won't be home again_

This time she was staring right to the Pharaoh.

_Maybe someday you'll look up, and barley conscious you'll say to no one._

_Isn't something missing?_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

That line she gave a daunting glare to the Pharaoh. It was quite schocking.

_PHARAOH'S POV_

Why was she looking at me? She was looking at the Thief King, and now me? This made no sense whatsoever. The next line, she glared right into my eyes.

_You forgot me, long ago. _

_Am I that unimportant? _

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

I felt a cold breeze when she said that. She continued on

_Even though I'm the sacrifice._

I noticed her hand. Was that the same mark as…..

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

The lyrics were getting me. I was about ready to cry. Somehow I knew her, but I didn't know how.

_Please, Please forgive me. But I won't me home again._

_I know what you do to yourself._

She gave me a look.

_I breathe deep and cry out:_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even thought I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me not now_

_Though id die to know you loved me_

_I'm all alone _

_Isn't someone missing me?_

She grabbed her wrist in pain. It look like it was going to bleed again.

_And if I bleed._

_I'll bleed._

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep_

_Just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there._

_Isn't something missing? _

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And even though I'm the sacrifice._

_You won't try for me_

_Not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

She was finished. I swear everyone was in tears, including Bakura.

Sam was crying too. She couldn't say why though.

"That was a beautiful job Sam" said Ryou

"Thanks." She replied. "O my gosh it's 11. I gotta get going!" She ran out the door.

After that we played a few more games, and we all headed home. Before I left, Bakura pulled me over, and said,

"We need to find out more about this girl."

"You're right" I said.


	7. The Past Can Haunt You

Okay, there were so many different ways I could go with this. I made a list, and I had 13 different ways. Yeah, 13! Anyway, this is chapter 7. This is the chapter that explains everything. I own nothing at all!

Chapter 7- The Past Can Haunt You

_BAKURA'S POV_

It was well past midnight, but I couldn't sleep. Yugi and his friends (expect for Tea) decided to sleep over. Joy. Marik already went home, but I was staying here for now. Everyone was asleep except for me. I thought about her. _Sam. _Why was it so familiar? I had to figure it out. I just had to. I went into Yugi's bag. I was careful, so that way no one could hear me. I opened it up. _How the hell did he get this?_ It was the millennium key. I thought Shadi had it. I took it, and the millennium ring. I couldn't help myself. I had no freaking clue how I was going to get there. My millennium ring was detecting something. Like a millennium item perhaps. It was guiding me the whole time. I swore I heard a scream. Suddenly my ring was shaking. It was as if it heard the scream. About 10 minutes later, it led me to a mansion home. It was huge. The ring pointed to the upper right window. Being a thief king, I easily snuck in. I had the key in my pocket, and the ring was dragging me. There she was. It was the girl. Sam. _This stupid ring! It must have been wrong! How the hell could she have a damn millennium item!_ I looked at her. Her long hair was out of a pony tail, and the way she slept was so…So… Innocent. It was like the way Ryou slept. She was on her side, and had one hand on her pillow. To think about it, it was EXACTLY how he slept.

"D…Don't hurt me!" she said. She was obviously dreaming.

I had to figure it out. I took the key, and pressed it against her forehead. Then I was sucked into the blackness.

I opened my eyes, and I was in a long & narrow hallway. I heard music coming from the last door all the way down the hallway. I saw her again. There she was in her soul room. Her soul room was golden with a touch of black. She was singing quietly to a song. Based on the lyrics I assumed it was called "Near To You". I was looking, but I didn't dare go in. When she was about to open her mouth, a couple of paintings appeared on the wall. I noticed one of them was mine when I was the Thief King and me as well…. Me. She looked at the Thief King picture.

_He and I had something beautiful but so dysfunctional it couldn't last._

Then she went to my painting

_I loved him so, but I let him go cuz I knew he'd never love me back. _

What did she mean by that?

Then the room changed. It changed to a scene_._ The scene was in past Egypt. A girl that looked like her was tied up. She was in the desert. There was a man (that I swear looked like me). He had the ring. He untied the girl, and looked at her arm. He took the ring and pressed it against her wrist. The "needles" on the ring were almost stabbing her. It made a mark. The mark looked just like the ring (just a smaller version). The scene faded away.

_Such pain as this shouldn't have to be experienced _

_I'm still reeling from the pain._

_Still a little bit delirious. _

_Near to you, I am healing._

_But it's taking so long_

_Cuz even though he's gone_

The picture of the thief king started slowly to dissolve.

_And you are wonderful_

_It's hard to move on._

_Yet, I'm better near to you._

She kept on singing. But when she sung that one line.

_I'm battle scarred, and I am working oh so hard_

_To getting back to I used to be._

Her whole appearance changed. Instead of having black her, she had blonde bangs. She was much tanner, and she had the same eye look as Marik. (I mean the black sqiggly thingy.)

She kept on changing during the whole entire song. It hit me: Her hair. It looked the same as… the Pharaoh. The colors were the same. The blonde bangs. Even the streaks of the pinkish purple. When she was finished, she said

"Hello Bakura." She just smiled.

"Hi."

"So why the hell are you here?"

"To tell you the truth, I wanted to find out more."

"Well then, let me fill you in. You are the reason I have this mark." She showed me her wrist. It did look like the ring. "Also, you are the reason I can trust no one."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

" I totally gave up everything. I trusted you with my heart. But as you said 'You're just a pawn in my game'." She was walking away. I did what anyone what do. I grabbed her arm. She screamed.

"Stop walking away from me." I yelled.

"Okay okay. Just…don't hurt me." She cried. She dropped to her knees. She was in pain, and I could tell. I let go of her, and right away she grabbed her wrist in pain.

"I want you to tell me everything. NOW" I said.

"M…my name is Samalia. I'm not really who I say I am." She was shuttering. "H..Here follow me." I followed her. "Open this door, and you will find out who I really am." I opened the door and she pushed me in. The next thing I knew I was outside of her house with a major headache. _That damn kid. _


	8. All Alone

Well… That last chapter was shorter than I thought. Since I kept on getting more requests to update sooner, here it is chapter 8. I own nothing! Please enjoy!

Chapter 8- All Alone

_BAKURA'S POV_

_That damn girl._ I opened the door, and laid on the couch. _What the hell was I thinking? No, I wasn't thinking at all. God Damn you Bakura! _I took some Aspirin, and fell asleep…

When I woke up Ryou was standing over me. He looked mad.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" He said. His eyes looked intense.

"W.. What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Sam called in sick! Yugi noticed his Ring, and Millennium Key was missing. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" He said he lifted me off the couch. He was mad as hell.

"N..Nothing" I said.

"Oh, okay. I believe you." Ryou said. He cleared his throat, and went upstairs. He was just too gullible. I kept on thinking

"_My name is Samalia. I'm not really who I say I am."_

"_Well, you're the reason I can trust no one."_

Those words haunted me. I fell back asleep…..

_Bakura. Bakura. _

"Who's there?" I asked.

_Why who else? It's me Sam._

"Sam?" I said

_Yes. I'm sorry for what I did. I just panicked, and thought quickly on my feet._

"Why did you not show up at school?" I asked.

_Yea know, you ask way too many questions. You're worst than Ryou. And to answer your question, I needed time alone. That's how I like it. I rather be all alone, than be with someone that will hurt me._

"So that's why you didn't hang out with Ryou or any of his friends?" I said.

_Yes. Trust me, I have been betrayed many times. And well, I just can't trust anyone anymore. Hey! How did you know that?_

"Let's just say Ryou talks A LOT about what he is feeling to me." I said.

_I see. Well, have a good night sleep._

"Wait! Before you go, answer this: How did I betray you?"

_You'll dream about it._

The next thing I knew I was dreaming. Well, even more than before. I was dreaming I was my past self. I was in Kun-Elna.

"Master, we have more." The guard said.

"Perfect bring them in." I said. The guards brought three "dancers" for the Pharaoh.

"Are there any you would like to keep for hostage, Master?"

"Yes this one." I pointed to the one on the left. They brought her over to me.

"What's your name?" I asked. She didn't reply. "A shy one, eh? Oh well, more fun for me."

The guards took the others away. I united the girl. I thought she was going to escape, but she didn't.

"Why didn't you try to escape?" I asked.

"I have nowhere to run." She said. I was quite shocked at this answer.

"Surely you have somewhere to go. What about the palace, and your precious Pharaoh."

"The Pharaoh…" She rolled her eyes, "The Pharaoh is a low life, good for nothing, selfish little brat!" She yelled. "I hate the Pharaoh! I hate everything about him!" She unwrapped her veil. She had long black silky hair with streaks of pink. She had light pink eyes with a hint of red in them. She was tan (just like all of us). She seemed enraged.

"Really? And why do you think that?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Please, I don't trust you at all." She said. "And besides if I did, I would never tell you."

I woke up all of the sudden. The clock said 6:21. It was getting dark now. That dream didn't make any friggin' sense whatsoever. I wanted to figure it out.

_RYOU'S POV_

I called Yugi.

"Yugi?"

"Ryou?"

"Hey I was wondering, could we hang out?"

"Yeah come on over!"

"Okay I'll see you soon!"

"Bye Ryou!"

I hung up the phone. Okay I have exactly 4 minutes before-

The doorbell rang. _What is HE doing here early? Ugh_. Bakura opened it, and (Of course) it was Marik.

"Hey Bakura!"

"Hi Marik." Bakura seemed unexcited for once. Marik gave Bakura a kiss on the cheek, and I ran out the door as fast as I could. I did NOT want to see what they had planned for the night. Ugh. I couldn't stand being by those two. Although, I did used to like it. Hmmm…. I wonder why? Maybe I used to like Bakura, but I was having issues. I swear yesterday was the BEST day of my life. I am so happy I met her. You could say that she kinda helped me out.

In fact I will say it: **Yesterday was the greatest day of my life.**


	9. Hate and Love

Okay, this chapter was just a random idea! Honest! I don't know why, but I kinda liked it! I own nothing (sad isn't it?)

Chapter 9- Hate and Love

_SAMALIA'S POV_

_I hate you. I hate you so much. But then if I hate you, why do I love you?_ I thought. That's what my life was really: Hate and Love. Those two things are the best words that describe me. If I don't love you, I hate you. I promised myself I would never see him again, but then he shows up the first day. And then the other HE shows up. I don't understand why destiny has brought them here. I don't know why destiny has brought me here. _Hate and love is my life. I hate him so much, but I don't know what to do._ I was lying down on my bed. I was thinking of all the times I had been hurt. There was when my mother died. And shortly after that my father died too. Then I was separated from….. I won't say it. I refuse to say it. Then I was taken away, to be a servant. After that, the man I trusted with my life disappeared. He came back, and betrayed me. Then he hurt me in more ways possible than you can imagine. After that I met someone else. Turns out he is just the same. He was the same in more possible ways known to man.

I just tried to block it out. I then fell asleep.

_PHARAOH'S POV_

I knew her. I just knew it. She was familiar. I was stumped. Everyone liked her. But when she talked to me or Bakura, she seemed angry. And she liked to be alone: A LOT. Something didn't make sense. I just had to talk to him. I got the home phone out, and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"We need to talk." I said.

"Fine. Meet me at Ryou's." Bakura said.

I hung up the phone, and got my shoes & jacket on. I headed out the door. Bakura and I were going to figure this out one way or another. Whether we liked it or not.

~Sorry this was so short. I promise the next chapter will be better!~


	10. Sleep Talking

Okay here it is! Chapter 10! Sorry it took so long! I was on vacation. We all need a break sometimes :p. I own nothing.

Chapter 10- Sleep Talking

_PHARAOH'S POV_

I was on my way to meet Bakura. _BAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YAMI!_ _HOW CAN YOU TRUST __HIM?_ It didn't matter. We both had the same thing on out mind: We needed to find out more. No, not about our past. It was about that girl. I didn't trust her at all. She was too suspicious . The whole concert, and dancing thing(Even the Bakura part was hilarious) it didn't make sense.

When I got the room, I knocked on the door. _He_ answered it. His hair was a complete me. It was all over the place. He was wearing his black sweatshirt that said "D. E. A. T. H." and some jeans on. _Of course! _I thought to myself _Of course he would wear THAT sweatshirt while I'm here!_

"Come in, but be quiet. Ryou is sleeping." He let me in. If it was one thing that Bakura cared about, it was Ryou. Ever since Marik risked Ryou's life in the duel against me, Bakura has been VERY protective. When bullies tried to beat up Ryou, Bakura would always be there to guard him. Bakura tried to make Ryou his love, but Ryou didn't believe in that kind of stuff. So Bakura has been with Marik ever since.

He took me to a bedroom, where I saw a boy sleeping on a bed. I figured out that was Ryou, and it was very cute. He looked vulnerable, innocent, harmless, pure light. Now I started to understand why Bakura felt the way he felt. Ryou had his back turned on us, his bangs covered his eyes, and he was mumbling things I couldn't understand.

"Watch this." Bakura said. He touched Ryou's shoulder and Ryou moaned out loud.

"What are you dreaming about my sweet Ryou? Bakura asked in a sweet, almost caring voice.

"S...Sam. Pretty eyes." Ryou replied. He was defiantly sleep talking.

"And why do you like her?"

"S…She's different."

"What does that mean?"

"Sh…She doesn't care about looks. Her ey…eyes are beaut…ti…ful. She and I are…alike"

"How are you alike?" Bakura asked a little concerned.

"We can't trust anyone" The little boy said.

Bakura's face dropped from amusement to total worry. He hated that answer. I didn't blame him. If Yugi said that to me, I would be devastated. We quietly left the room and shut the door. Then, we sat in the two couches, and started discussing.

"So you wanted to talk?" Bakura said. He was slumped into his couch, and was staring into space.

"Well, I know that you and I want to found out more about the girl."

"I see. Well Ryou has told me lots about her." Bakura said. He lifted himself up so that way we would have direct eye contact.

"What has he told you?"

"Well first off her _real_ name is Samalia Stone. She's adopted. Her parents are in partnership with Kaiba Corp. She is currently living alone right now, because her parents are on a trip to America. She's into archeology, and past Egypt. She already knew about the seven millennium items, when we first met her. Which personally I find interesting. Also, Marik has seen her in the museum _a lot, _but he says that somehow she look different. He wouldn't tell me why though"

"That's strange" Bakura nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should go to the museum when it's open." I said. Bakura's eyes lit up.

"Better yet. Let's have a date with the Ishtars."

~Hope you guys liked~


	11. A Night At The Museum

Okay guys! Here it is. If the font is different, that's because I'm on my laptop. HURRAY FOR SEMI-LONG CHAPTERS! Sorry. So this is chapter 11. By the way 11 & 21 are my favorite numbers, so that's why it's a little bit longer. I do not own anything at all. I wish I did.

Chapter 11- A Night At The Museum

_BAKURA'S POV_

Yami just stared at me. Just kept on staring at me, in a shocked way I think.

"Well?" I asked with an evil grin on my face.

"Let's go"

We left the apartment, and walked up to a two-story house.

I knocked on the door, and Marik opened it.

"Hey 'Kura!" Marik said all excited. He gave me a kiss on the cheek (shocker).

"Hey Marik. Listen Yami and I need your help with something.

"Oh, of course! Anything for you two! Come on in!" He said all excited once again. He was wearing his purple midriff shirt and some black pants. He let us into his house. I looked at the clock. 8:45 P.M.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Marik asked.

"Um…..cola?" I asked.

"OH SURE!" Marik quickly ran over to the fridge, grabbed three colas, and we all took one out of his hands.

"So, what can I help you with?" Marik asked while he was playing with the ice in his glass.

"Well, we need to know more about this Sam girl." Yami said.

"Ooh, does Yami have a crush?" Marik said teasingly.

"100 percent NO!" He shouted.

"Well, it's a good thing." Marik said and then took a sip.

"Why is it a good thing?" I asked. I was just as curious as Yami was. Some how I knew this girl. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Because she refuses to date anyone. Apparently her last boyfriend abused her, and the one before that was a traitor." Marik said.

"What?" Yami said. His face had concerned all over, but his eyes said guilt.

"Yea, this 'boyfriend' took her wrist and stabbed her. That's why she always wrapped in bandages, because it always bleeds.

"Oh my" Yami said.

"Yeah she said that she rather die alone then be with friends, because 'Friends always betray you one way or another'". Marik said.

"Who was this boyfriend?" I asked.

Marik shrugged, "Beats me." There was a long pause and awkward silence.

"Why is she at the museum all the time?" Yami blurted out. Frankly I was glad he asked that.

"Well, she did donate this journal thing. It's pretty old. Like your time old. Plus, she's really interested in the whole millennium item thing."

"She donated a journal?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. Here follow me." We headed up the stairs, and opened a door. It was to his bedroom. There were pictures of him and me all over the place. Even I didn't know he was _that_ obsessed. He opened a duffle bag, and started throwing things left to right.

"Oh no!" Marik whined.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"I must of left it at the museum and my sister has the key."

This was going nowhere. I needed to get to that museum to find out more. I got closer to Marik. I was going to MAKE him to take us. Whether he liked it or not.

"We could always go to the museum." I said sounding as sexy as I could. (Never thought I would say that in 3,000 years.) Yami rolled his eyes in disgust.

"But my sister-"

"Who cares what your sister says?" I grinned evilly.

"You're right. Let's go."

On our way out I heard Yami mumble some words.

"Nice job" He said.

"Why thank you." I said all confidently.

Marik opened the door, and turned on all the lights.

"Here we are!" Marik said.

It was about 10:25 P.M. but I really didn't care.

"I found it!" Marik said. He picked up a book, and dusted it off. He then handed it to me. I opened it up, and right away I noticed it was written in hieroglyphics. Somehow I could easily read and understand it. I read out loud to the two of them:

_**My life is upside down. My own brother betrayed me. I told him to rescue me, but he refused. I am now in the walls of the very dreaded Thief King."**_

I stopped. _Thief king?_ I thought.

"Me?" I said. They didn't respond, so I continued on reading:

_**Even though he has spared my life, I don't trust him at all. For he has killed many people and I don't intend on being another part of his collection of deaths.**_

I thought to myself _How many people DID I kill?_

_**I do wish our Pharaoh would save us. Sometimes I wonder if he actually does care about our people. Why did my father do this to me? He promised me freedom and love one day. This is indeed NOT what I meant. Can anyone even save our people?**_

_**~Samalia~**_

"S…SAMALIA?" Yami shouted in shock.

"That's impossible!" I said in total shock.

"Go to the next page." Yami commanded.

"Fine." I said.

_**Today was truly one of the most dreaded days of my horrible life. The "Thief King" did what he does best: Betray people. **_

_**He wanted me to do some "things" which I refused to do. I tried to get away, so I pulled on his hair to get him off guard. That didn't go so well. He said, "I don't like the way you're acting." He then took my right hand, and twisted it. After that he put it behind my back. I was in pain. After that he took the millennium ring that he STOLE from one of the royal council members. I believe it was a man. He felt my wrist and said, "Nice and tender. The perfect spot." He then took the "needles" of the millennium ring, and inserted them into my wrist. It hurt terribly. I screamed in pain. After that he put the millennium ring on my neck, hoping I would burn or be taken by the shadows. But it just made the mark on my wrist shape in the form of the ring itself. He said, "Interesting. Now you should have that mark for a VERY long time." He left me in the desert to die. No food, and no water. Luckily, I found my way to the palace. But of course, they did not even care. I don't even think they noticed my absence. I swear, I think Father was wrong.**_

_**~Samalia~**_

I dropped the book. I couldn't believe it. It all made sense. She sung those songs for a reason. She TRUSTED me, and I betrayed her. I was the man that stabbed her. I was the one who abused her. I felt ashamed. I felt dirty. I felt useless.

"Hey Marik, I'm here to drop off the-" The voice stopped. I turned my head to see Samalia drop the scrolls. Her eyes were wide, and she had fear all over face. She ran out the door, and for some reason why, I ran after her. That was not easy. She was fast. VERY fast.

"SAMALIA!" I shouted.

She stopped. "My name is S..Sam." Her voice was shaky. I knew that she was scared.

"No it's Samalia! You can't deny your past!"

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, and ran into the night. She was gone. I slumped against a brick wall.

Okay, I never feel emotions. Only hatred really. Then why on Earth did I feel sorry for this girl? That dream I had, was that me and her? Why did she look different? So many questions, but so little answers…

~I was so close to putting something about Yami hating milshakes. XD~

YGOTAS FTW!

New chapter coming soon! 


	12. 11 Seconds

OMG! OMG OMG! We finally get to this point! Hurray! I have been waiting so long to write this chapter. Oh well, enough excitement. HERE IT IS! CHAPTER 12! By the way, I own nothing. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 12- 11 Seconds

_RYOU'S POV_

It's been two weeks since Sam has been at our school. She seems great, and I don't like to say it, but I think I may have a crush on her. That's right. I actually have feelings for someone. She is just so amazing. Her eyes, and her hair, and her speed. She is just so prefect. I needed someone strong, and then she came. She makes me want to come to school.

"RYOU!" Shouted the teacher.

"Huh?" I said. I was day dreaming.

"You can take your test out of my hand." The teacher said. She was sitting on her desk with a test held out.

"Oh um…. Sure." I said. I didn't like walking up to the front of the class. It made me nervous. I walked up slowly.

"Everyone, Ryou got the highest grade on the test." I heard a couple of sighs. "Good job Ryou." The teacher said proudly. I didn't respond. I checked my test to see I got a 100%. That really wasn't a surprise to me. I was the top student at Domino High.

"And now the runner up for best grade… Ms. Samalia Stone!"

My eyes lit up. _Sam got the 2__nd__ highest grade?_

"Samalia? Samalia? Oh well I guess she is sick."

"Here I'll give it to her!" I blurted. Everyone just stared at me. I felt like a complete idiot.

"Oh okay Ryou. Here" The teacher handed it to me.

_Sam is sick? Oh, I hope she is okay _I thought to myself_ Man I have got to stop sounding like Yugi!_

_SAMALIA'S POV_

_Why did I do that? _I thought to myself _what were you thinking Sam? No you weren't thinking at all. I mean I knew it was going to happen one day, but WHY THIS FAST?_

I was more than mad. I was frustrated at myself. I got up from my bed (Which I was just laying down. Not sleeping) and went downstairs to get something to drink. I undid my hair, and I got some juice and went upstairs. I sat on the my bed in pretzel form. I was reviewing some of the scrolls that Marik had given me. I was very disappointed to see that all they talked about was the stupid Pharaoh.

_They don't know anything about him. _I thought.

"I thought you were at school." A voice said. I turned around to see that it was Bakura. Immediately, my hand was in pain. I got up from the bed and started to back away.

"B..Bakura what are you doing here?"

"I have my reasons." He said. He took a step forward, and I took a step backwards. I knew that he could feel my fear. We did this cycle for about 45 seconds, until when I took a step backwards, I felt my back against the wall. I was trapped. He came closer.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you." He said. He was just staring at me. Not directly, just looking at me. He then started putting his finger through my hair. I was terrified. I started shivering, and he gave me an evil grin. Now, I was royally screwed.

"Why do you look so different?" He asked me.

'I..I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying not sound scared. _Is he going to kill me?_

"Well here, let me jog your memory." He then leaned in and….

_**He kissed me**_

He wouldn't stop. The kiss lasted for 11 seconds. It was a kiss of many emotions: anger, passion, greed, loneliness, sadness, and **love**. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I released my true form, and broke my shadow magic. I revealed my true hair, my real skin tone, my eyes, everything. I finally broke this kiss. He looked at me, and actually smiled.

"It's been a while" He said and continued on. I allowed him complete control. It was difficult for me to do that. I am strong, and I refuse for someone to do any harm to me. So that's why I never like to be with people. I rather be alone, but not this time. It was hard for me to say this but: I missed him. And deep down somewhere in him, I knew he missed me. Something about last night made him understand everything about our past. Sure at first I was just a hostage, but then it got better. He didn't call me slave or worker or dancer. I was much more than that in his eyes. Sure he looked different, but I knew that was him. He had the same voice, and the same emotions. He tries to intimidate you at first, to see if you are weak. If you are he will take advantage of you very fast. That's why he didn't hurt me in the beginning. Because he knew that we had something in common: We hated the Pharaoh. He hated him because his father's brother destroyed his village. And for me: Well, I won't say it. But let's say I had _personal_ issues with him. Yes, he was controlling, but I loved it. I was nothing without him, and then he brought me to life. I was purely addicted to him, and I loved it.

We finally stopped. By then we just were holding each other. I wanted to say something, but I didn't. He stroked my hair.

"There you are." He said. I looked at him. He was very different. His looks were much different, but that didn't matter in my eyes. He was still the same man that I trusted. Whether the "Pharaoh" liked it or not. I was his, and he was mine. Suddenly I felt something.

'What is it Samalia?" He asked me all concerned.

"Ryou is here. He is checking to see if I'm okay since I didn't go to school." I said.

"Oh, I see."

"Please, I can't have his little fragile, heart, broken" I said. The truth is, I felt sorry for the guy.

"Here, I'll go hide." He said. He tilted my chin up, and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead.

He hid in my closet, and shut the door. I went in my bed, and used my shadow magic to look like the "Sam" that everyone knew. I laid on my side.

"Sam?" Ryou asked. I turned my body around.

"Ryou?" I said trying to sound weak and sick.

"Oh Sam!" He came running to me. He was on his knees holding my hand like I was going to die. I noticed he was still in his school uniform.

"Here I brought you some medicine and bandages and gauze and gum and food and movies and tissues and rubbing alcohol and soda and water and OH NO! DID I FORGET THE ICE PACKS? Oh I am SOOO sorry Sam! Please forgive me! Oh no! Here, I'll go get you some right now!"

"Ryou! Ryou! I'm fine!" I sat up in a sitting position. I just realized that I was in my pajamas. My white and blue shirt and some black shorts. "I only have a headache" Man, I was good at lying. I smiled at him.

"Oh phew! Well, here ya go." He handed me some aspirin. "That should help. You'll be good as new!" Bakura said. He smiled at me. I was quite amused about how much he cared. It was very sweet.

"Thanks" I said.

"Oh no problem!" He said. I gave him a hug, and he started gathering his things.

_He was innocent. He was vulnerable. He was so joyful. He was the EXACT opposite of Bakura. _

I just smiled at him.

"If you need ANYTHING let me know. I'm a call away." He said.

"Okay. Thank you Ryou."

"Anytime Sam." He winked at me, and headed for the door.

"Bye Sam!" He left and walked out the door. I watched him out the window. He walked in a different direction. He was out of my sight and gone.

Bakura came out. It was just the two of us.

All alone.

Hoped you liked! ;)


	13. Heartbroken

Since it's Ryou's birthday, I felt the NEED to update. So hmm where are we? Chapter 13? Ah yes. Chapter 13, well Ryou's in it so ya! Oh and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 13- Heartbroken

_SAMALIA'S POV_

We just stood there. He was looking at me, and I was looking at him. I wanted to say something, but I didn't. Sometimes silence was best. Okay not really, but you get my point. He looked at me, and brought me closer. He started stroking my hair again.

"Now what my queen?" He said so strong and somewhat sexy.

That's when I snapped out of it.

"No, I won't let you do this to me again." I said.

_BAKURA'S POV_

She backed away from me, and the next thing I knew she was lying on the floor. _Is she dead? _I thought. I panicked. I crouched over her, in a catcher's position, and lifted her neck up. I put my two fingers on her neck. She had a pulse, and I noticed she was breathing. _What the hell is going on?_ I thought. I heard a _THUMP _noise. I turned my head to see Ryou on his hands and knees looking at me like he was going to die. Then I saw his little "gang" come in with their mouth and eyes open wide. _Crap_ I thought.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Ryou exclaimed. His face was covered in tears. He pushed me over, and ran straight to Samalia. He lifted her up, and held her. It was like how I used to do that with Ryou,

"ANSWER ME!" He screaned.

"L..Look, I didn't do a thing."

"Yea right." Joey Wheeler said. I swear I was going to kill him.

Ryou looked at Samalia, and then looked at me.

"You sent her to the shadow realm didn't you?" Ryou said sad and depressed.

"Ryou listen-"

"I WON'T LISTEN TO YOUR LIES BAKURA! YOU RUINED MY LIFE, BUT YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!" Ryou shouted. He was mad at me. I couldn't believe it.

"I TRUSTED YOU! I WENT THROUGH HELL WITH YOU IN MY BODY, AND WHEN I GAVE YOU YOUR OWN, YOU STILL PUT ME THROUGHT HELL! YOU DESTROYED THE ONE PERSON I ACTUALLY TRUSTED! THE ONE PERSON I ACTUALLY EXPERIENCED A FEELING I SWORE I WOULD NEVER EVER EXPERIENCE: LOVE! BUT NOW BECAUSE OF YOU IT'S GONE!" He shouted. He was crying very hard now. "YOU'RE NOT A YAMI! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't. I can't believed that he thought I sent Samalia to the Shadow Realm. _I would never do that. _I thought.

_That's a lie. _

I stopped. What the hell was that?

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" Ryou shouted.

"Knowing him, he's loving it." Joey said.

NOW I was pissed.

" HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I FEEL! I LOST MY PAST FRIKKIN' GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted. I stopped there. I couldn't control myself. I was mad. No I was furious.

"Enough with the lies! I'm done with you!" Ryou said, and then he went out cold.

"Ryou! Ryou!" Yugi shouted.

"Don't worry about him. He just locked himself in his soulroom." I said. Ryou does that A LOT. I was used to it.

That's when it hit me.

"Of course!" I said. She didn't want to be with me, so she locked herself in her soul room.

And THAT'S when the adventure began…

~Sorry this was so suck-ish. PLEASE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW!~

Happy Birthday Ryou!


	14. A Different Person

Hey there! I tried to make it more exciting in the last chapter. You actually got to picture Ryou mad! HAHAHAHA! Before we start, I need to give a HUGE shout out to **Randomness-Is-My-Name! Thank you so much for being super special awesome! You rock big time! Thanks for the kind reviews! **And thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! On with the chapter!

Chapter 14- A Different Person

_BAKURA'S POV_

"What?" They all said with confusion after I told them my plan.

"Ugh you morons!" I shouted. I was quite mad at them. "Let me get Ryou first I said." I closed my eyes, and the next thing I knew, I was in a hallway. I went to the two doors. One was completely white and look like total innocence, and the other one was pure black. Can you guess which one is Ryou's and which one is mine? If you guessed that the white one was Ryou's: You're right. I went straight into his room, and he was on his white bed just laying down. He was smiling, and looking at the picture of Samalia. I chuckled to myself.

_You have no clue who she REALLY is Ryou. She's just using you. She thinks you're nothing._

"What are you doing here?" Ryou said very sweetly & not mad at all. I was a little startled.

"Oh, Ryou you're actually talking to me."

"Well, why wouldn't I!" He said.

"Look, we are going to _her_ soul room to wake her up." His eyes got big right when I said "her".

"Y..You mean S..Sam?" He said shaky. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Ryou, we are going to SAM'S SOUL ROOM." I said making myself clear.

"Uh….uh. I want to….but isn't that rude?" I shook my head. It was very funny.

"Not really. We are trying to help her to wake her up." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Well since you put it THAT way, I'll come." He said cheery.

"Great." I said. I left the room, and went to my room across the hall. The next thing I knew I was on the floor.

"Oh there you are Bakura!" Yugi said. For Ra's sake he needed to stop being so damn annoying.

"Ya, Ya. So are you coming or not?" They all took a step backwards.

"I'm in." Said a voice. Ryou started walking towards me. "I want to be part of this." He said.

"Well, if Ryou is in, I'm in." Yugi said. Then one at a time, everyone was suddenly joined in. Even his royal pain in the ass was in. Can't believe THAT. And the reason was: We all wanted to know more. We wanted to see the true feelings of Sam. I saw part of it. It was amazing, and I want it back. We needed to catch up. It had been 3,000 years.

"Are you ready?" Said the Pharaoh. He held up the millennium key. I STILL had no clue how the hell he got that. It didn't matter, because we all wanted to go. We crouched over the body, and Yami pressed the key against her forehead. The next thing I knew, I was in a room. It looked like the Pharaoh's when I hid there after I lost the duel to Marik's Yami. It was a room with stairs, and MANY rooms. It was somewhat of a maze.

"_**Catch me as I fall. Say you're here and it's all over now."**_

What the hell was THAT?

"Yami, what's going on?" Yugi said nervously. "And why does this look like your soulroom?"

"Yugi, I don't know." The Pharaoh said.

"_**No one's here and I fall into myself"**_

"You guys, it's coming from here! C'mon follow the noise!" Joey said.

_**This truth drives me, into madness! I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away. If I will it all away!"**_

We went up the stairs down to a hallway, and that's when we discovered her. There she was. She was in her room (like the last time I saw her) but she was wearing all black. A black tank top, black pants, and there was a black jacket on the floor. She was sitting on the floor listening to her music. Her iPod was plugged into some speakers, so she could listen to it out loud. Her position was just sitting there in pretzel form. It looked like she was crying. And of course, she had her little "disguise" on. I rolled my eyes when I saw that.

She then took her remote, and hit the "pause" button.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting company!" She said. She turned, and looked at all of us. She smiled at us, and waved to us to come in.

"Please, please! Come in!" She said. She then snapped her fingers, and chairs appeared.

"Have a seat." She said cheerfully.

"So what brings you guys here?" She asked.

"Well, we wanted to know why you locked yourself in your soul room." I said a little mad.

She just stared at me with a puzzled look on her face. "I didn't 'lock' myself in here. I just needed thinking time." She smiled again.

"Oh, I see." Yugi said. There was a slight pause.

"Do you guys want a tour?" She asked.

"That would be awesome!" Joey said.

"Yea, I would really like that." Ryou said.

"Okay one second." She said. She grabbed the remote and pressed "Play". "Hmm…. Let's try a different song." She skipped to the next song. "No, not 'Because Of You'. Oh how about this one? Ya this one is probably my favorite. 'Taking Over Me'." She said. The music played throughout the whole place.

"Okay, let's start the tour! Just one thing: If there is a door with a red mark, don't go in." She said. She got up, and we followed her. She shut the door, and began walking downstairs.

"Okay, all these rooms hold something important. Either memories, or items, or they are rooms. Just to let you know the memories are good AND bad. Just to warn you." She said and smiled.

While we explored she just stood, and watched us. The next song would play in the background. Some of the songs were: "My Immortal", "Everybody's Fool", "Surrender", "Bad Boy", "Bring Me to Life", "Whisper", "Haunted", and "Addicted".

"Help!" I heard a cry. I recognized the cry, it was Ryou's voice. I ran over to him. He was hanging on a piece of the floor. He was about to drop into darkness.

"Help!" He said. "Please!" He was crying.

"Ryou!" I shouted, and helped him up. Sam was just looking at the two of us.

"You shouldn't be in this room." She said slightly angry,

"Why not?" I said mad at her.

"Some of these rooms are _PROTECTED_ by traps! If the door has a red mark, that means DON'T GO IN! I THOUGHT I MADE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"Oh I'm sorry." Ryou said as he hung his head in shame. Her eyes got wide, and her expression turned soft.  
"It's okay. I just didn't want anyone to get hurt." She said and gave a slight smile.

"Oh."

We left the room, and "Sam" was just standing there. She had a sad look on her face. It looked like boredom.

"Well, I think I'm done. Ready to go?" Mr. Cheery Yugi Face said.

"Yup" They all said.

"Well, thanks for visiting!" Sam said.

"No problem." Ryou said.

"I'm gonna get some sleep, and then I'll be up." Sam said.

"Okay! Just glad that you're okay." Tea said.

"Bye" They all said.

I didn't leave. We had some "Catching Up" to do.

"_**You don't remember me, but I remember you." **_The song said.

Sam went back to her room, and I followed her. She continued listening to the song. She was sad, and I could tell.

"Why so sad?" I asked. She jumped and looked at me.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked.

"As your little song says 'Wanting you'. Maybe I want you now." I said, and gave a smirk.

"Well, maybe I don't!" She said.

"Now don't be like that _Samalia." _Her eyes got big when I said her name.

"Do me a favor _Bakura_, and listen to the song 'Everybody's Fool'. That song fits you too perfect. Especially when it comes from my view." She said. And narrowed her eyes.

"I'll do it, if you explain everything."

"How bout you leave me then hell alone?" She said harshly.

"Why so mean today?" I asked.

"Hmm…. Let's see: The guy I promised NEVER to see again comes into my room, and then kisses me. Then he goes into MY OWN SOUL ROOM without permission. Now he is frikkin stalking me! Do I need to go any further?" She said. She was very mad.

"I don't understand you Samalia. I thought you liked it when I kissed you. I thought you were happy to see me. But now you just seem mad all the time."

"It's called protection." She said. Her eyes like darts.

"Why do you need protection" I asked.

"Because… never mind." She said as she was walking away. I grabbed her am.

"You're not going anywhere. Now tell me why." I said.

"I need protection because…I don't want to get hurt again by you or anyone." She said sadly. She was in tears now. I felt sorry for her again. She wasn't a wreck or delusional, she was broken. And I felt bad. I was part of the cause for her brokenness, and I didn't want to make her even more broken. I brought her close to me, to hug her. She embraced me tightly.

"Have you ever loved someone so much that when they were gone, you felt like you couldn't breathe without them?" She asked. There was a slight pause. "That's how I felt."

We went back in her main room, and sat down. We did have a lot of catching up to do.


	15. Nightmare Or Dream?

Okay, um wow. That last chapter just hit me in my dreams! XD Anyway this is chapter 15! Hurray! By the way if you couldn't tell: I love music. And btw I was listening to Evanscence and the song "Just A Dream" By Nelly the whole time! I LOVE THOSE TWO! WOO HOO!

I own nothing!

Chapter 15- Nightmare or Dream?

_BAKURA'S POV_

After I left Samalia in her soul room, I went back to Marik's. Ugh. I had forgotten about our little "relationship". I chuckled. _He's just a pawn. Something to entertain me for the moment._

I opened the door, and there he was.

"Hi there." He said.

"Um, hello." I said. THAT was awkward.

"We need to talk Bakura." He said seriously. I shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"L..Listen…I don't wanna be with you anymore. As friends, JUST friends." He said. My eyes were wide. I was glad.

"I understand. I'll get my things." I said. I ran upstairs, packed up everything, and walked out the door.

"Wait! We can be friends right?" He said.

"Of course Marik." I smiled and left.

_Thank you God! Now I'm free! But not for long._ I said. I headed over to Ryou's house.

_RYOU'S POV_

I heard a knock at the door. I put the lid over the soup, and went to get the door.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" I said. It was Bakura.

"I broke up with Marik." He said. He looked quite….happy. That confused me quite a bit.

"Oh my. Well, would like to move back in? I have the spare bedroom if you would like." I said. It would be nice to have my one and only yami back.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course! You are my friend after all!" I smiled at him. He gave me a hug, which was QUITE awkward.

"Thank you Ryou." He said soft.

We ate some soup together, and I got ready for bed. That's when he asked me the big question.

"Ryou?" He knocked on the door and came in.

"Yes Bakura?" I asked.

"Why are you in love with Samalia?" He said. My eyes got wide. _How the hell did he know about THAT?_

"W..What are you talking about?" I said trying to sound cool.

"Ryou please. I know that you like her. I just wanna know why?"

"Well, she's different. She doesn't throw herself at you. She is strong. She gives me confidence. I know she has a soft spot; it just seems that she is hardened from something. I don't know what it is though. I'm gonna help her find it. Plus, have you seen her? She's gorgeous. She's the TOTAL opposite of me, but I love it so much. She's kinda like you. Yeah now that I think of it, she's A LOT like you." I smiled, and moved on. I got ready for bed.

_BAKURA'S POV_

_Ryou, Ryou. What the hell are you thinking?_ I said. _She would never fall for you. You are too soft. She needed and still needs someone like me. _

Slowly I felt the darkness coming to me, and then I was asleep. I still remember the dreams I had that night.

There I was, in my regular form (As Yami Bakura as they call me now). I was there with Samalia. She and I were arguing. I was screaming, and she had the same look the whole time. That slight evil grin.

"SHUT UP!" I said.

"Scream at me. Go ahead, I'm so far away." She said.

"GO TO HELL BITCH!" I said and grabbed her throat. I started toughening my grip.

"T…This…. Is the reward I get?" She said. "Father and brother were wrong. I guess I'm dying again."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I said. I was choking her even more. She was struggling again. That's when I felt something in my heart hurt.

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain. I grabbed my chest in pain. I was trembling in pain.

"I'm going under." She said, and she fell dead & she sank into the floor. She was gone.

"Stupid bitch." I muttered. That's when it hit me. _I only sent her to the shadow realm DAMN IT!_

I left the scene, and walked away.

I woke up in a cold sweat. _What the hell was that?_

_What? I thought you remembered your past?_

I looked around the room. No one was there. I just ignored it, and fell back asleep. I had another dream.

This time I was on a horse, and Samalia (past form with her real look) was on the back.

We were stopped by one of my officials.

"Well, well Toko, What do we have here." He took Samalia, and started observing here.

"Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Me." She said calmly.

"Now that's not the right way to act slave." He took a knife, and put it against her neck.

"Get AWAY now!" I shouted.

"Why should I? Maybe I should keep her for myself." He said smirking at me.

Then outta nowhere, Samalia gutted him in the stomach. The knie popped out. She caught it, and put it against his neck.

"No one messes with The King of Thieves." She said. She took the knife, and got back on the horse.

"Good job Samalia." I said while we were riding.

"Anything for you. My king. We're here." She said. She pointed to the village and the palace.

"You know what to do." I said. She nodded, and got off the horse. She started running into the village. We could see her from the cliff I was on. There she saw "Priest Seto", and she gave him a nice punch in the jaw.

"Stop in the name of the Pharaoh!" He shouted.

"The Pharaoh…. THE PHARAOH DOESN'T DO ANYTHING!" She shouted. Then she started putting the village into flames with the rest of my men. The guards tried to get her, but she was too fast. She dodged every slash that they gave her. It was no use, she was just too clever.

"Is that the best you got?" She teased. "Come on. Where's your precious Pharaoh now?"

"SAMALIA!" Shouted a familiar voice. It..It was the Pharaoh!

"Stop now!" He shouted at her.

"Ah, Pharaoh. However kind of you to join us. It's amazing that THIS time you've come to help you're people." She said with a smirk.

"Samalia! I ALWAYS HELP MY PEOPLE!"

She chuckle a little, and then her face turned serious. "What about when the two dancers and I were kidnapped, DID YOU HELP US THEN?"

"I..I-"

"No need for your lazy excuses. What a shame that I have to leave now." She whistled, and a horse came to her. She climbed on, and the next I knew, she climbed on to mine and we were gone.

"Damn you Samalia." The Pharaoh muttered.

We then were by a "pond". There was water, so we all sat down, and laid in rest.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern.

"Of course, as long as I am with you." She smiled. "I just want the Pharaoh to die." I smiled.

I leaned in closer and…..

I woke up. _DAMN IT THAT WAS THE BEST FRIGGIN PART! _


	16. Official

Okay…. Now that I was reading the last chapter I have concluded to one thing: I hated it. There were 2 reasons why I put that chapter in: One: Ryou to admit his feeling for Sam right in Bakura's face. Two: To show you the two sides of their (Sam and Bakura's) relationship. Anyway hopefully this will make up for that last chapter! Look in the past chapters for the disclaimer. Enjoy!

Chapter 16- Official

_SAMALIA'S POV_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _The alarm clock went off. I moaned, and got up. I looked at the clock.

_5:45 A.M._

Great. I woke up way too early. I got up, and put on my black robe. That's right my BLACK robe. I decided I was semi-hungry, so I walked down stairs, and went to the kitchen. I quickly made some eggs, and sat down. There I was in an 8 bedroom & 7 bathroom mansion all alone. It was just me eating at the table (WHICH HELD UP TO 9 PEOPLE!) all alone. I will admit I was lonely a lot, but I guess after being in the shadow realm FOR FOREVER you kinda get used to it. Oh by the way, can you guess who sent me to the shadow realm?

When I was finished, I cleaned my pan & dishes. I went back upstairs.

_6:15 A.M._

School was in another hour and forty-five minutes, and I was bored. I put on my blue school pants and the white shirt. I put the pink jacket in my bag. That's when the idea hit me.

_What if I gave 'Kura a little visit?_ I grinned while I was thinking this. I got all my stuff, and slipped on my shoes. I shut the door, and I was on my way.

On the way to Ryou's (and Bakura's) apartment, I felt something grab my shoulders.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here?" Said a man's voice. I felt something cold against my neck, and looked. It was a knife. Then two other men faced and approached me.

One of the men chuckled, "She seems to be a young one." He said.

"I'm warning you, you better let me go." I said.

"A feisty one, eh? This outta be fun." He pressed the knife closer to my skin.

"If you don't let me go in the next three seconds, I will send you all to hell!" I shouted with anger. I felt my shadow magic about to be released. The men just snickered at me.

"THAT'S IT! GO TO HELL!" I shouted. The next thing I knew, the three men felt to their knees, and they were unconscious. I wasn't shocked at all. I just sent them to the shadow realm. I just continued on walking like nothing happened.

_BAKURA'S POV_

_God, I am so frikkin tired. _I thought.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_ I jumped for a second, and got up from the couch in my room. I looked around the room to find nothing.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

I jumped again. I turned around to look at my window. I was completely shocked.

There was Samalia, sitting on a tree outside looking at me. I opened the window.

"Bout time!" She said playfully.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said shouting at her.

"I woke up early, and I was bored." She said tossing a pebble in her hand.

"Oh, you came to see me?" I said. She nodded. "Well come in." I reached my hand to help her, but she rejected it.

"I can do it myself. I'm not four years old, ya know." She got in a crouched position, and jumped in. She landed perfect fine.

"Hi there." She said, and smiled.

"Hello." I said. "Okay cut the crap." I said, and kissed her. She moaned and allowed me entrance. I pressed her against the wall, and she let out a slight moan. We finally stopped, and gasped for breath. Once again, she released her true appearance. I had an evil grin again.

"I'm finally awake." She said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Do you know how long I have been using this stupid disguise? Do you know how long I've been wanting to show who I really am?" She said.

"You'll always be yourself with me." I reassured her. We kissed some more, and then we finally stopped. We were really out of breath.

"W..Well." She said. "I…I guess.-"

"It's official." I said. Her eyes got big and she gave me an evil grin.

"We were never off." She said.

"Yup, we just had a break." I said.

"So were?" She paused. "Together?"

"Of course." I said.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Bakura?" I heard a voice come outside the door. It was Ryou. _DAMN IT!_ I thought.

"It's okay." Samalia said. "I have to get going for stupid school anyway."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Totally. Now don't get going all Mr. Softie here. I still want my bad boy." She said and winked at me.

"Oh don't worry about that." I said.

"Bakura?" Ryou said again.

"I'll see you later." She whispered in my ear. She gave me a soft and quick kiss on the lips, and headed for the window.

"Bye Samalia."

"Bye Bakura." She climbed down the tree, and ran away.

"BAKURA ARE YOU OKAY!" Ryou said sounding worried.

"I'm fine Ryou. Just fine"

~Okay I hope that was better! Please Review! I'll give you cookies!

Ryou: Somebody's desperate!

JM: I am not! I just want more reviews! Now shut up.

Bakura: God, you're in a crabby mode. This is totally not you.

JM: Well, look at you! You're all Mr. Happy Face!

Bakura: But you're the author.

JM: ….

Ryou: PWNED!


	17. Smiles

Okay I hope that last chapter was better than 15. Hmm… I thought of this chapter when I was at school, so ya. I hope you like it all! I own nothing at all! Oh btw, I changed my mind. This is not going to have an exact date. Just wanted to make that clear.

Ryou: Can we please get on with the story?

Yugi: Yeah, I wanna read it.

JM: Fine fine! Here it is chapter 17!

Chapter 17- Smiles

_RYOU'S POV_

"I'm going to go to school, okay?" I said as I headed for the door.

"Have fun." Bakura said, and I shut the door.

School was okay, I guess. We just learned the same thing over and over AND over. I was used to it. I headed for the doors, when I noticed Sam was walking up.

"Hey Ryou!" She said all happy. That was a first.

"Hi Sam." I said. We walked and talked a little and then we headed to our classrooms. We had the same class in every subject, and we always sat by each other. I swear, I think the teachers are trying to do something. Which was fine by me.

I sat down in my usual spot for lunch. On the end with Yugi on my left, and Tristen across from me. They were talking about duel monster, which was no surprise to me at all. Yugi and his Yami were OBSESSED with the card games. Ugh. I mean I was into it, but then my deck got changed, and I really don't want to talk about it.

"Um, hi there." Said a voice. We all looked up and there was Sam smiling a little awkwardly.

"Hi Sam!" Yugi (Aka Mr. Cheery Face) said.

"Uh, I was wondering if I could sit by you guys. If that's okay. If not I could totally sit somewhere else." She said, biting her lip, and looking downwards.

We all looked at each other until Joey (out of all people) said, "Sure Sam!"

"She looked up, and nodded. The whole time we ate, I swear, she was looking at me. It was until Yugi, was talking about Yami when her eyes lit up.

"Um if I may ask Yugi, why do you guys look so much like your Yamis?" She asked us looking at me and Yugi with curiosity.

"Hmm…. I really don't know Sam." Yugi said.

"Well, they are really a part of us. Sure they had lives, and we have our lives too. I mean Bakura, my Yami, looks like me because we used shadow magic. Yes, it hurt A LOT to do, but now he is happy." I said. Everyone stared at me. Sam who looked at me (who was across from Yugi, so she was die angle from me) was grinning at me, and not in a good way.

"But we do have different personalities!" Yugi said

"Well, that's kinda obvious Yugi, I mean come on! Look at Ryou and Bakura. They are 100% DIFFERENT." Tristen said. They always thought he was bad, and he was cruel. He wasn't ALL the time. He protected me from Marik in the Battle City Finals, and kept me well. I mean, yes he was cruel, when I first met him. He hurt me, and abused me, BUT HE'S NOT LIKE THAT!

I sighed, and kept on eating.

_Don't worry about, Ryou. I know how you feel._

I looked up. _Who's there?_

That's when Sam winked at me. I blushed and smiled back.

School was okay after lunch. I was still upset how they were talking about Bakura, but I shrugged and moved on. I was on my way walking home , when I noticed Sam was at the local park, on a swing, and…. Laughing. Her hair was down, so it was going in different directions, and she had her eyes closed. She was laughing, and it looked like she was having a good time.

"Hey there Sam!" I shouted, and waved. Her eyes opened, and she saw me.

"O my! Ryou! Hold on one second." She slowed down, and she jumped off her swing. There was a long pause.

"Wanna swing with me?" She said pointing to the other swing next to the one that she was on.

"Sure!" I said. Maybe I could get some bonding time with her. That would be nice.

"Okay one second." She said and got on her phone. It took her like 2 seconds, and she put the phone in her right pocket.

_BAKURA'S POV_

_Where the hell is he?_ I thought to myself. That's when I noticed my phone buzzed. I looked, and it said I had a new text message.

_Hey there! Listen Ryou's gonna be late. He's hanging out with me. Don't worry nothing bad or serious. Don't try to get TOO jealous! XD Just wanted to let you know, okay? Oh crap he's coming this way! See ya! Don't text back! _

_Samalia! :D_

I shut my phone, and threw it on the couch.

_RYOU'S POV_

Sam and I were laughing, and enjoying ourselves. It was quite fun. She finally jumped off her swing, and so did I. Surprisingly, I didn't fall or hurt myself. I was quite proud of myself. That's when her stomach growled.

"Oh my." I said a little shocked. She looked embarrassed.

"Oh gosh, I..I" She stuttered.

"Wanna get something to eat?" I just blurted out. _What the hell was that?_ I thought.

"That would be… nice." She said.

"Let's go." I said. We grabbed our bags, and we were on our way.

We sat outside at a local café. We just smiled at each other. I was getting bored so I piped up.

"So Sam, tell me more about yourself." I said. She looked up, and blinked.

"Um, okay." She said. "What do you want to know?"

"Hmm…. So you're adopted?" I asked. She looked sad.

"Yeah, my mom died on my first birthday. My dad died when I was 5, because of an illness. They never found a cure." She said looking down.

"Oh my. I am so sorry." I said. "If it's any constellation, my mother died when I was young. So did my sister in the same car crash."

"It's okay. I'm sorry to hear that. Me and my brother got separated after my father died. I haven't seen him since."

_Oh my God! Way to go Ryou! You are such a Baka! _**(1) **I thought to myself. There was an awkward silence.

"Have you ever felt like asking yourself why even live?" She said quietly.

"Yes I do. I tried to kill myself, by drowning in the bathtub."**(2)** I said. Her eyes were full of fright.

"Why would you do that? You have a great life, Ryou." She said putting her hand on top of mine and squeezing it.

"Well, one I have Bakura to do deal with. And also, my father is… and alcoholic. He lives far away, but every once and a while, he'll show up. And when he does, he comes full rage at me. The good news is that I haven't seen him in over 2 years." I said. She gasped. Pity was in her eyes.

"What do you mean, you have to put up with Bakura?" She asked.

"Well I mean-" Suddenly I heard a buzz noise.

"Oh crap! It's 5:45! I gotta go, I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks, I had a great time!" She smiled. She gave me some money, but I refused it.

"Don't worry, I pay for it." She put the money back in her pocket, and smiled once again.

"Thanks. Bye!" She said, and she ran off.

_Well that was fun! Poor Sam. God I feel so bad for her. _I thought. I paid for everything, and left off.

~ Okay for the record, here are the things I marked.

**(1)- Baka means Idiot just wanted to make that clear.**

**(2) While writing (typing) this, I was watching Bakura240's "Fixed At Zero" video. I wanted to mention something in there about Ryou going depressed, and that's where I got the idea. **

Hoped you guys liked.

Ryou: Well I sure didn't!

Samalia: Aww why not Ryou?

Ryou: Cuz she *points to JM* made me SUICIDIAL!

JM: You needed some edge!

Ryou: I'm gonna give YOU SOME FREAKING EDGE!

Yugi: Oh God, is Ryou going suicidal AGAIN?

Yami: (laughs) Please Rate and Review! Jules will give you some more cookies, and creampuffs!


	18. Presents

Well that last chapter sure was interesting! I thought of this one after taking my math quiz XD! So random! Long story short I don't own anything.

Yugi: Nope not a thing.

JM: DO YOU HAVE TO RUB IT IN?

Yugi: Yup.

JM: UGH!

Chapter 18- Presents

_BAKURA'S POV_

It had been a week since Samalia and I were "officially" a couple. I chuckled. It was the same routine every morning: She would come every morning. We would talk, and….. do some "other things". Nothing too bad though. She would leave at 6:20, and Ryou would leave for school at 6:30. The main thing was this: no one knew. It seems that Samalia was bonding well with Ryou. I knew her plan. She wasn't dumb at all. She used Ryou to get to me. She was very smart. I stretched my legs.

2:20 P.M

_Ryou will be home soon._

I smiled. _Perfect. Everything is just perfect. _

_SAMALIA'S POV  
_"DONE!" I shouted. I lifted the four pictures, up in awe. I looked at them. They were….. okay. Nothing to special. I put two of them in the small packaging box. I wrote on the box:

**Bakura Ryou**

I wrote his address on the box, and got on my motorcycle.

"NEXT!" A woman shouted. I went up to her, and put the box on her desk. She rolled her eyes.

"You want this mailed?" She asked with an attitude.

"Yes please."

"Okay this will be received in 2 days." She said.

"Um, actually can this be received like today?" I asked. The woman chuckled at me.

"That's gonna cost-" I then got out a sack of money. It was about 750,000 yen.

"Never mind then. This will get to this 'Bakura Ryou' by today. About 5:00 actually."

"That's just perfect. Thank you." I started walking away.

"No thank you!" The woman shouted.

I left the building, and headed to my motorbike. I jumped on when I noticed another motorbike pulling in. This man was tan with a black tank top with khaki pants. He looked familiar.

"Marik?" I shouted. He didn't hear me at all, so I drove away.

_That was freaking weird. _I kept on driving.

_RYOU'S POV_

I was cooking dinner for Bakura and me. I was working on the rice, when I got a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I shouted. Bakura rolled his eyes as he was watching the TV. I opened the door, and there was a man with a uniform on.  
"I have a delivery for a 'Bakura Ryou'." He said looking at his list.

"Oh that's me." I said, and took the box. I signed the little form from him. "Have a nice day!" I said, and shut the door.

"You got a package?" Bakura asked looking at me with curiosity.

"Yeah, it doesn't say who it's from though." I opened the box. There was a piece of paper.

I read it out loud.

_**Ryou,**_

_**Thanks for the amazing days! I had a blast. I was just drawing, and I decided to make these for you. Thank you for everything!**_

_**~Sam~**_

_Sam?_ I thought.

"Well, let's see what it is." Bakura said. I nodded in agreement, and picked up the two pieces of paper. I almost had to blink. The first one was a picture of Sam and me. I was smiling & she was making a piece sign. On the bottom it said:

_**Friends come when you least expect them. **_

The picture was so real looking. Even though it was all done in pencil, it looked like a real picture that her and I took together. She had my eye shape perfectly. I was smiling with pure joy (which I don't usually do anymore), and she smiled with her peace sign looking innocent. She looked just like when she was on the swing. Happy and having a good time instead of looking harsh, and protected.

"Let me see it Ryou." Bakura said, and handed it over to him without any refusal. His eyes grew big when he saw it.

"Wow. This is really good." He said. I smiled and nodded. I was blushing, because Sam made this for ME! _She really cares._ I thought. That thought made me very happy. I looked down, and saw there was another picture.

"Bakura-kun! Look!" I bent down and picked up the second piece of paper. This paper was different from the other one. This one showed a picture of me, with my hands folded and my arms were down. My head was down, and my eyes closed. I looked vulnerable and innocent. There in the background was Bakura looking at me. He was behind me, on my left side. His body was faced sideways, and his eyes glancing at me. On the bottom it said:

_**The dark exists as long as the light exists.**_

That line was just daunting. It made me shutter. It was so… true. Bakura got up from the chair, and looked over my shoulder.

"What's wrong hikari?" He asked me.

"Take a look for yourself." I said handing the picture to him. He looked at it, by studying it for a while. His eyes got big, and his mouth dropped.

"Oh my." He said. I nodded. "Wow, this is different."

"I actually….like it." I said. Bakura nodded.

"Yes. It's very interesting." Bakura said.

I went to my bedroom, unaware of the fact that I burned the rice. I looked at the two pictures.

_Amazing truly amazing. _

~Hurray! God that took me a while! Hurray! Not my favorites, but TRUST me things will get interesting! *glares at Ryou.*

Ryou: Oh God, what are you going to do to me this time?

Bakura: I know, and I'm not happy about it. She's gonna-

JM: Just gonna have to wait till next time!

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	19. Oh Boy

OMG OMG HEY PPLS!

Yugi: *sigh* Please DON'T talk in texting language.

Jules: AWW WHY NOT?

Yugi: I tried to teach Yami how to text today….. didn't go so well.

Jules: MOVING ON! ENJOY I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 19- Oh Boy

_RYOU'S POV_

I looked at the picture. It was amazing. There was Sam having her hand around my shoulder. She looked happy (which was a miracle). I looked happy, too. I smiled at it.

"Well, I guess someone likes the picture." I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around to see Sam with her hands in her pockets. She had a slight (nice) smirk on her face.

"O-oh. Yes, I like it a lot."

"I'm glad to hear that. I wanted it to be perfect." She said, and got closer to me. I didn't mind.

"It looks so real." I said now looking at her own eyes. She smiled in a humble way.

"I'm just happy you like it." She said.

"I really do." There was an awkward pause.

"Well I gotta go to class. Wanna come with?" She asked me. I couldn't believe it. 3 weeks ago, she would have totally ignored and rejected me. This was amazing.

"That would be nice." She got her books, and I shut my locker. We went to class.

"Okay class for History, you will be doing a project with partners. Now I have chosen your partners already, so don't get any ideas." The teacher said. A couple of sighs came from some of the students.

"Tristan you will be with Miho. Yugi with Tea. Joey with Seto."

"WHAT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Everyone turned around to see a really angry Joey. He looked like he was going to explode. There were a few giggles from the girl.

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO BE WITH THIS RICH BOY**(1)**!" The teacher just rolled her eyes, and continued on.

_OH PLEASE! PLEASE LET ME BE WITH SAM! PLEASE!_

"Ryou with Samalia."

_OH THANK YOU GOD!_

_SAMALIA'S POV_

My eyes lit up. _Ryou? Ryou? _I panicked for a second, then I smirked to myself._ Pefect. More Bakura time now. This may be a good idea._

"Now you may have 30 minutes to discuss with your partner QUITELY!" She said. Before I could even move a muscle, Ryou was already standing over my desk.

"U-um… S-so were um partners?" His voice was shaky. He was nervous, and I could easily tell. I decided to be semi-nice since this was Bakura's hikari. If I wasn't nice to him, Bakura would never forgive me.

"Yup seems that way." I said. I got back to the drawing I was currently working on. Ryou wouldn't know who this was. It was a picture of Toko, my past (or current you could say) boyfriend. On the bottom I wrote:

_**To the true King Of Thieves.**_

_**My Immortal**_ (2)

"S-So I was wondering, i-if you would um want to study at my house?" He asked. My head popped up. _At his house? That means….. HE would be there. _I smiled.

"That would be very nice, Ryou." _Very nice. _

"Really?" He said. I nodded. "Then it's settled. We can go over tonight. Oh and by the way Bakura will be home. Is that okay."

"Perfect." I said. _Just perfect. _

_RYOU'S POV_

I was on my way home. I was so excited. SAM WAS COMING! _Oh this is just too perfect!_ I smiled. I noticed my phone was buzzing. It said I got a text. I opened the phone. It was from Sam.

**Hey Ryou! I forgot my text book in my locker. I'm going to go get it rite now. I'll b at ur house in 20-25 minutes. Cya then!**

**3 Sam!**

I shut the phone. That was certainly fine by me. I went up to my apartment room, and put the key in the hole. I opened the door.

"Bakura?" No response. I put my backpack on the couch, when I noticed a small piece of paper on the side table.

**Hikari,**

**Went to get a few drinks or two. Not to many, promise. Be back by 8.**

**Bakura. **

I sighed. I was okay with it I guess…..

I heard a loud noise. I got from the couch in a flash.

"Who's there?" I said. Out came a figure.

"Where the hell have you been?" A voice said. The figure approached me. Instantly, I knew who it was.

**It was my drunken father.**

_Oh boy._ I thought to myself. _Now I am royally screwed._

~hoped you liked!~

_In the the English dub, Joey always calls him that._

_My Immortal is a song by the group Evanscence. I think it fits Samalia's personality well with Bakura. _

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE!**_

_**R&R PPLS!**_


	20. Help!

Okay I can't f%%ing take it!

Ryou: Woah calm down-

Jules: I can't Ryou! I'm sick of everyone calling-

Samalia: Everyone calls me a little bi*ch

Ryou: Oh

Samalia: Okay let me or my authoress clear this up for y'all. One: I'm supposed to act like a total jerk to everyone in the beginning. It's how I'm designed. Like Seto Kaiba. And Two: When she means "changing the uniform" she means wearing the pants that the guys wear. (Example Ryo, Honda, Yuugi) Got it?

Ryou: Oh I get it.

Samalia: Now on with the frikkin chapter.

Chapter 20- Help

_RYOU'S POV_

I stood there in total fear.

"D..Dad?" I said. He came out of the hallway. He was smirking and chuckling to himself. AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY.

"Well, well, if isn't Mr. Albino Girl. Been a while hasn't it son?" He said. Immediately I could tell he was drunk. But why wasn't he slurring his words?

"I-I'm not a girl." I said with less than 10% of confidence.

"I'd beg to differ." He said and pulled on my long white hair. I screamed. God, that hurts. "Stop being such a wimp." He then took my arm and threw me into the wall. _Oh God no please. Bakura, Yugi, Atem, Tea, Tristan, Joey, someone please!_ My head was then slammed into the wall a second time by my-oh-so-wonderful father.

"S-stop!" I screamed in pain.

"Why should I? This is starting to get fun." He sneered at me. He once again took my arm and threw to me to the floor. I landed right on my arm. I was scared to death. What was I going to do?

"Why are you doing this?" I said as tears started flowing from my eyes.

He didn't respond. It was until what I saw he had in his hand, and I became more than terrified.

It was a **knife**. _Oh God, this is the end._ He then stepped on my stomach, and knocked the wind right out of me. He then pinned me to the floor, his hand pinning my right hand.

"This is the perfect spot." He said. He put the knife on contact with the blade. I screamed and tried to break free. He slapped me hard on the cheek.

"SHUT UP!" he growled. I stilled cried saying 'Let me go!' and other things.

"I guess you don't know what shut up means. We'll just have to punish you for that." He then did a quick slash right above my right wrist. I screamed, and he quickly took his hand over his mouth. I then saw what he had on the coffee table next to me. Duct Tape.

_He was planning this! OH GOD!_

He took the duct tape and covered my mouth, and began his slashing on my other arm. I felt the blood loss. I became dizzy and let the darkness come over me.

_SAMALIA'S POV_

"Ryou! RYOU OPEN THE FRIKKIN DOOR!" I screamed as I pounded on the door. Still no response.

"IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO OPEN THIS DOOR, I'LL BREAK IT!"**(1)**

Still no response.

_Fine I'll just break it down._ I then kicked the door 3 or 4 times until it collapsed.

"Ryou why the he-" I stopped. "Oh Ra!" I said. I saw the scene. There was Ryou on his stomach laying down, covered in a pool of blood. Blood was everywhere. On the carpet, on the couch, and on the walls. There was a message on the wall:

_**This is just the beginning **_

I ran straight to Ryou. I sat next to him on my knees.

"Ryou, RYOU! O god, if only I came here earlier. Who did this? Did Bakura do this? Cuz if he did he's frikkin dead. Oh God Ryou, why didn't you call for help?" I then realized that he may be dead. I checked for a pulse. Luckily there was one, but it was VERY weak. I undid the duct tape that covered his mouth. I saw the damage that this person did. There were 5 cuts on each of his arms. They were bleeding very severe. I took my jacket and covered his right arm. After 30 seconds, the blood was coming through the jacket.

"Damn it!" I screamed. "Ryou wake up! Wake the hell up!" I then realized that I had my cell phone. I quickly pressed down the 3 .

"_Hello?"_

"_Kura?"_

"_No this is not this is BAKURA."_

"_I don't give a crap get over here!"_

"_What? Where are you?"_

"_I'm at Ryou's apartment. His bleeding severely! Please hurry!_

"_Wait WHAT? What happened?" I was busting into sobs. I didn't even know why. I didn't even care for Ryou. Or did I…?_

"_I… I don't know! I just came in here and he was lying half dead in his own pool of blood!"_

"_Don't worry, I'm on my way." I hung up the phone. _

"Don't worry, Ryou. Everything is gonna be okay. 'Kura and I will help you. Just relax and don't go. Please everyone will need you. Including me." Wait, what? What did I just say? That I _need _Ryou. Sure, Ryou was a sweet guy, but I needed Bakura. _Do I even like Ryou?_ I mean he's sweet, but too sweet. Like sickly sweet. No one and I mean NO ONE was ever so kind.

**CRASH!**

I turned my head to see a man with blue hair in a pony tail.

"Well, I didn't know Ryou had a little girl stalking him." He said with a smirk.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" I screamed.

"Me? Why I'm Ryou's father." He said in a mocking tone. I was shocked. This, THIS was Ryou's father? It did make sense. Ryou told me he was an alcoholic. I looked at him. He had brown eyes, _but they were dull, with no life in them at all._

" What did you do to him?" I said very pissed off at him.

"Well, it seems someone actually cares."

"Of course I care. He's my friend!" I shouted. He then grabbed my wrist and gripped it tightly. I screamed in pain as he dug his nails into the mark.

"L- let go." I said shuddering.

"What's wrong? Don't like the pain I'm giving you. Didn't you experience pain like this with Bakura? I mean your boyfriend?" He said with a smirk.

I was shocked. _How did he know that? No one knew._

He then interrupted by giving me a blow to the stomach. I fell on my knees. He took the knife from his pocket, and put it to my cheek. He cut it gently. There was blood dripping down from the right side of my cheek.

I quickly reacted. I kicked him in the gut, and took the raido clock and hit him right in the left temple. He went out cold. I wiped the blood from my face, and looked over at Ryou.

"You're safe now Ryou. You're finally safe."

_RYOU'S POV_

When I woke up, I felt burning in my arm. I groaned, and tried to pull myself up.

"Ssh… You're fine Ryou." I opened my eyes.

"S-Sam?" I said in confusion. She smiled.

"Yes, Ryou. It's Samalia. Now relax. We still have another arm to do." She said in the calmest voice.

"W-What?" I then look down at my arms. "Oh my-"

I couldn't speak. I started crying. My arms each had 5 slashes on the inside. _W-What Happened? _

"Don't cry Ryou. You'll be fine. You're safe."

"What happened?" I then realized the huge line on her face, and my unconscious father on the floor, with blood all over the carpets. "O my! Sam, are you okay?" I panicked. _Now she won't like me!_

"Ryou, I'm fine. Now this will burn okay?" She said pointing to the rubbing alcohol. I nodded. She took a swab and got in drenched in the alcohol. She then applied it to my left arm. It did burn, but I didn't let it show. I bit my lip in pain. After about 7 minutes, she was finished cleaning the wounds. I felt so helpless. She went to the first aid kit, on the table, and got some bandage wrapping. She then, put some gauze on my right arm, and began wrapping. She then did the other arm. After 10 minutes of that, she was complete. She dusted her hands off.

"Well, there ya go." She said.

"Th-Thank you." I said.

"Your…. Welcome." She said in a little confusion. She started heading for the door. _NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T GO!_

"W-wait!" I screamed.

_SAMALIA'S POV_

He screamed on the top of his lungs. I turned around.

"Yes, Ryou?" His eyes had total fear in them.

"C-Could you m-maybe s-s-stay?" He asked, his whole body shaking. I smiled.

"Of course. Until Bakura comes." He nodded. I sat right next to him.

I thought how sweet and cute it was how he much attention he needed.

Immediately, I had an afterthought:

_**It wasn't sweet or cute. Someone had **__**created**__** him to be this way. **_

**It was horrifying.**

And I knew EXACTLY who did this.

~Wow THAT was hard to do. Sorry, fangirls please don't kill me!~


	21. Threats

Hey I got some nice review(s) on that last chapter.

Bakura: Whatever.

Jules: Why so under the weather 'Kura?

Bakura: *eye twitches* What did you call me.

Jules: I'm the authoress. I can do whatever I want.

Bakura: I'm not forgiving you for what you did to my Hikari.

Jules: Oh suck it up ya MARY SUE!

Bakura: THAT'S IT! NO ONE DOES THOSE STUPID ABRIDGED JOKES! NO ONE!

Yugi: Um, well here's the chapter…

Chapter 21- Threats

_Bakura's Pov_

_How the hell did Ryou get hurt?_ I thought to myself. I ran down the apartment hallway. I noticed Samalia shutting the door. She was going to leave. She saw me, and looked _mad. _

"Hey there." I said with a smirk. She quickly smacked me hard on the cheek.

"Don't you dare give me that frikkin attitude." She glared at me. My smirk faded.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked.

"What's wrong? WHATS WRONG? Hmm… let's see. I have to break down the door to study with Ryou, and the next thing I know, he's laying there half-DEAD in his own blood. Then when I finally knocked the intruder out cold, WHICH HAPPENED TO BE RYOU'S FATHER MAY I REMIND YOU, I help Ryou. He's so frikkin scared that I'm gonna leave him alone. And who the hell made him this way: YOU BAKURA! YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BAD BUT NOT A FRIKKIN PYSCOPATH! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"S-Sam I'm not like that any-"

"I don't wanna here it Bakura. Just go and help your stupid Hikari."

That's when I became pissed.

"What did you say? Did you just call Ryou STUPID. For your information _Samalia_ he has more knowledge then anyone. Way more than can you imagine."

"Look I don't need your stupid lectures. Just leave me alone." She started crying.

"What's your problem?" I asked in an angry tone.

"Do me a favor: Look at the walls. That should help." She then grabbed her bag, and left.

"What the hell is her problem?" I opened the door. I truly was aware of why Samalia would be scared: Blood. Everywhere.

On the floor, on the couches, even on the walls. I read the message on the wall:

_**This is only the beginning.**_

Was this targeted at Sam or Ryou? I didn't understand. I picked Ryou up from the couch. I went in his room, but it was completely trashed. So, I decided to go in my room, and lay him in my bed. He was covered in blood. His pure white hair was now stained. His clothes full of the red liquid. It was revolting.

"Y-yami?" I heard a weary voice say. I looked to see a dazed Ryou.

"Ssh… Your fine my sweet Hikari. Just relax, and rest. You need it." He looked even more confused.

"B-But Sam is coming over." He then looked at his hands and clothes, "Oh no! What happened! Did father return?" I gave him a hug. A HUG.

"Yes, and Samalia was already here. Don't you remember, Ryou."

"Y-yes. I remember her screaming 'Don't go.' She was cleaning my wounds, right?"

"Yes, Hikari. Yes."

"Oh." There was a long pause. "Bakura?"

"Yes?"

Tears were flowing from his eyes, "I'm sorry I cause so much trouble. I don't mean it really."

I gave a slight smile. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Now, go take a shower. You need it. Be careful with those wounds." He nodded, and went to the bathroom.

I went into the living room area.

I still had to take care of Ryou's father…

_SAMALIA'S POV_

I ran inside the house.

_Oh God, did I have a fight with Bakura? Well it wouldn't be the first tim- _

_OH GOD THIS FRIKKIN WRIST!_

I went to bathroom, and went straight for the first aid kit. I wrapped my wrist with the mark on it. It was still bleeding. I also put a band-aid on my cheek, from where I got the cut. It didn't hurt as bad. I looked at myself closely in the mirror:

_**Father, I know you're looking over me. But why, is it I have to go through this? Why? You promised me justice, freedom, and love. This is not what I meant. Or at least what I thought…..**_

_**Did I really call Ryou stupid? I didn't mean it. No not at all. **_

_**Why did Ryou get hurt? His father couldn't have been this cruel. No, no one is THAT cruel.**_

CRASH!

I opened the door to the bathroom, to see that a window from my room was broken. On the bed was a piece of paper folded in thirds. I slowly walked over to bed. I picked up the piece of paper, and unfolded it. I read out loud:

_**Your dear older sibling is next**_

Oh God…

~Well that was chapter 21! Aww there was a brief Tendershipping moment! Hurray!

So many questions:

Who REALLY is the next target?

Is this the end of Bakura and Samalia?

Why DID Ryou get hurt?

Who is threatening Samalia?

Find out next time in The New Girl!

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!


	22. Stay

Can you say drama! Wow! Here is chapter 21!

Chapter 22- Stay

_1 week after the attack_

_Ryou's POV_

"Are you okay Bakura-kun?" Joey said as we were all walking home. I looked up, and gave him a weak smile.

"Yes. I'm fine." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Ryou, they have a right to know."

"Know what?" Yugi asked. I looked over and Sam nodded.

"Um m-my father returned…." I said. They all gasped.

From that point on they wouldn't stop with the questions. It was slightly annoying, but I didn't mind. If I was in their position, I would be worried too. After everyone else left it was just me and Samalia.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yes. The only thing is, it's smells completely like bleach from cleaning." Her eyes lit up.

"Stay with me then." I looked at her… shocked.

"What?"

"You heard me, stay at my place. I feel lonely all the time, plus I definitely have extra room."

"What about Bakura?" I asked.

"He could stay too. Come on Ryou, I KNOW you don't want to stay in a house that smells revolting. It'll be just for one day. Plus, we'll study and work on our project."

I bit my lip. I sighed.

"Okay, one night." She smiled.

"Follow me." We walked up to a huge home. I knew she was rich, but not THAT rich.

"Welcome." She said, as she opened the door. There were two staircases that did half circles to connect to upstairs.

"Here, I'll get the phone so you can call Bakura." She ran off into one of the rooms.

I set down my backpack, and went into (what I think is) the living room. I sighed.

"Yes mother. Yes, understand. Okay, okay. Yes. I will see you in 2 weeks. Have a good time in England. Okay, goodbye." She hung up the phone.

"My mother." She answered.

"Oh." I said. She then handed me the phone.

"I'll be right back. I have to change outta this awful uniform." She smiled, and ran upstairs.

I took the phone and dialed the home phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Bakura?"

"_Ryou?"_

"Yes. H-hey um I'm at Samalia's house."

"_What? Why are you over THERE._"

"Anyway, she offered that we stay here. Because of the bleach. I'm going to stay over here. Would you like to?"

"_NO"_

"Please Bakura. Yami and Hikari cannot be separated."

He grunted _"Fine, but just for you."_

"Thank you." Samalia came out in a black T-shirt that said 'Not Evil, Just Misunderstood.' I found that odd. "Here's Sam."

I gave her the phone.  
"Thanks."

3 minutes later, she hung up the phone.

"He'll be here with your guys' stuff."

"Okay, that's fine." There was a pause.

"So umm…. Nice shirt." She looked at me.

"Thanks… I like the saying." Another long pause, "So I'll show you to your room." We got up from the couch. We walked up the stairs, and there was a long hallway. She opened the second door to the left. Inside the room, it was blue and white. There was a bed, desk, coffee table, two chairs, a beanbag, a TV, and a big closet.

"Is this good enough?" She asked seriously.

"Oh of course!" I said.

"Here." She went by the desk, and opened a drawer. She pulled and outcame some various Duel Monsters cards and a Duel Disk.

"You like to duel, right?" I nodded. "We should duel sometime." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Oh no problem.

_SAMALIA'S POV_

3 days later.

It wasn't just for one night. He stayed longer and longer. It was nice having him and Bakura by me. I didn't feel so alone anymore. It felt….nice. The only problem was I was having these horrifying dreams of Bakura hurting Ryou. It scared me A LOT. I still thought about that letter I got.

I was watching TV with Ryou and Bakura. We were laughing a lot. That's until my head started to hurt. I clutched my head in pain.

"AAAHHHHH!" I fell off the couch and onto my knees. It felt like my head was going to explode. Something was wrong. I could feel it. Then (once again) my arm hurt. My wrist started to bleed.

"Sam SAMALIA!" Ryou was holding on to me. I couldn't respond, it hurt too much. That's when it hit me.

_**Your dear older sibling is next**_

The connection. Oh god!

I got up, and went for the door. I was stopped, when Ryou grabbed onto my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to help."

"Help who? Sam?"

"Look, I can't explain but someone is in danger. Please we must hurry."

"Okay."

The 3 of us went out the door.

We headed for the Kame Game Shop.

YAY! ITS DONE! OMG! If you don't get it then wow.

Oh btw I used Kame cuz it seems like everyone uses that. So ya! Chapter 23 is on its way!


	23. Authors Note

This is an authors note, not a new chapter.

I just wanted to apologize to you guys. I have decided to redo this story and discontinued this current one. I have taken the comments into consideration, and I must say, I agree. Samalia is was too MS, so I am redoing her 100%. The new story is called **"My Promise".**

**The link is here below:**

**.net/s/6497088/1/My_Promise**

**Go check it out. I have the intro done and it is posted. It is MUCH better than this story. **

**Thank you**

**Peace and Love,**

**JMProductions**


End file.
